Geinojin To Kaichou-sama
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: [H I A T U S] Masa SMPnya telah berakhir!Saat di puncak karirnya, Namikaze Naruto- artis muda berbakat itu harus vakum! Menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah elit semacam St. Mangekyo membuatnya merana! Pertemuan gilanya dengan ketua dewan sekolah membuat trio anggota SFC dan sesisi sekolah jadi heboh!Ada apakah?
1. Chapter 1

**Geinojin** **To** **Kaichou** - **sama**

( Artist and President Council )

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFem!Naru

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Fem!Naru/ typo yang merusak pemandangan/ AU!/ alur kecepetan / story amburadu/

Summary : Masa SMPnya telah berakhir! Saat di puncak karirnya, Namikaze Naruto-artis muda berbakat itu harus vakum?! Menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah elit semacam St. Mangekyo membuatnya merana! Pertemuan gilanya dengan sang ketua dewan sekolah membuat trio anggota SFC dan seisi sekolah jadi heboh. Ada apakah?

.

.

.

" It"s already motion. It's already motion. Kanjiru mama dakishimete~ "

" Kyaa! Naru-chan kawaii ne!

" Naru-chan, hounto ni dai suki! "

Seorang gadis berambut pirang nampak asyik menyanyin di tengah panggung besar, Tokyo Dome. Yah, dia Namikaze Naruto - penyayi pop yang sedang naik daun itu sedang menggelar konser mini albumnya di panggung berkapasitas puluh ribuan orang . Nampak beribu-ribu penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama penyanyi berkelahiran 10 Oktober itu.

" It's already motion! Kimi datte mou tashikani hora motometeru."

" It's an motion! It's an motion! Ai no tobira wo mitometeru!"

" It's in motion!"

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat megah bergaya eropa, seorang remaja berambut raven sedang menata berkas-berkas yang berceceran di mejanya. Saat-saat awal tahun ajaran baru seperti ini memang saat-saat yang menyibukan bagi Uchiha Sasuke- seorang anak konglomerat yang menjabat sebagai President Council di sekolah St. Mangekyo. Sekolah elit yang berisi orang -orang jenius di dalamnya.

" Kau tidak pulang, Sasuke?" tanya seorang remaja berambut coklat panjang di seberang bangku Sasuke.

" Hn." ujar Sasuke ambigu.

Tangan berbalut kulit abalster itu dengan cekatan membereskan kertas- kertas di mejanya. Dahinya mengkerut ketika ia melihat foto gadis berambut pirang di kertas yang dia pegang.

" Namikaze Naruto? "

Neji yang sedang memasukan beberapa dokumen kedalam tasnya menoleh kearah Sasuke.

" Ah, bintang pop itu? Seminggu lalu berkas pendaftarannya di kirim ke sini. Ku rasa dia akan bersekolah disini. Oh, jangan bilang kau baru tahu, Sasuke."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke berdecak lalu meletakan kertas itu di meja.

" Ck, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal yang tidak penting seperti itu."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Ya ampun, bisa -bisanya dia bisa tahan berteman dengan makhluk jejadian berhati dingin semacam Uchiha Sasuke.

" Ne Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Fugaku-jiisan? Kudengar dia jatuh sakit setelah kunjungannya ke cabang Uchiha Corp di Hongkong?"

Sasuke masih sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Mata onyxnya menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul lima sore. Supirnya sudah setengah jam lalu sampai di sekolah untuk menjemputnya.

" Hn. Dia baik- baik saja. Dia memang keras kepala jika menyangkut dengan pekerjaannya."

Neji yang sudah selesai membereskan pekerjaannya menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

" Fugaku-jiisan melakukan itu semua demi keluargamu juga. Harusnya kau mendukungnya. "

" Ck, diamlah aku sedang tidak ingin diceramahi olehmu." ujar Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil blazer berwarna putih dan tasnya.

" Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku duluan. Jaa na!"

" Hn. " balas Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang berubah menjadi berwarna orange lewat jendela.

' -dobe. '

Akhirnya Sasuke melenggang pergi dengar senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

" Heh?! Vakum?!"

Hoshino Rin- bersumpah telinganya hampir jebol gara-gara mendengar teriakan artisnya yang berisik itu. Konser sudah satu jam yang lalu berakhir. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di ruang artis bersama managerjnya.

" Tidak usah berteriak, baka!" semprot Rin.

" Nande, Rin-san?" bola mata Naruto memandang wanita berusia 24 tahun itu bak anak kucing yang terlantar.

" Karirku sedang ada di puncaknya, kenapa malah menyuruhku untuk vakum?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah memasang pose ngambek andalannya.

" Ne, kau salah paham." Rin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada seperti mengusir lalat.

" Lalu apa? " tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

" Eto, kau tahu sekolah St. Mangekyo di tengah kota itu kan?"

" Yeah, saat SMU Tou-san bersekolah disitu. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Kau akan bersekolah disana, Naru-chan." sahut seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" Tou-san?!"

" Kobanwa, Sanchou-sama." Rin berojigi di depan Namikaze Minato yang merupakan ayah Naruto sekaligus Direktur agensi yang menaungi putrinya sendiri.

" Bersekolah disana? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau."

Naruto menolak keinginan ayahnya. Bersekolah di tempat menjunjung tinggi tata krama dan nilai akademis pasti akan membuat otaknya meledak. Padahal Naruto ingin bersekolah di Uzushio Entertaint School milik keluarga almarhum ibunya di Uzushio yang memang merupakan sekolah yang akan menjadikan murid-muridnya artis papan atas. Meskipun Naruto berasal dari SMP biasa layaknya sekolah-sekolah lain.

" Kenapa Tou-san tidak menyekolahkanku di Uzushio saja? Di sana aku akan belajar menjadi penyanyi hebat seperti ibu. Mendapat dua puluh satu piala award dan menjadi the be-"

" Tidak bisa."

Naruto memandang kearah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam.

" Demo, Tou-san! "

Rin hanya mampu melihat bagaimana sepasang ayah -anak itu saling berdebat. Yah, dia hanya pihak luar dan sebaiknya memang diam saja. Pikirnya pendek.

" Kau lebih mementingkan karirmu dari pada sekolah. Membolos, demi menghadiri konser dan meninggalkan ulangan. "

" Aku tidak membolos Tou-san! Aku mendapat ijin dari Asuma-sensei."

" Di ujian kemarin, nilai akademikmu begitu buruk! Aku menyekolahkanmu agar kau menjadi anak yang pintar dan berguna bagi keluarga."

" Jadi menurut Tou-san aku anak yang tidak berguna?" Mata biru yang diwariskan ayahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Chigau! Tou-san hanya-"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Dia merasa jika kehadirannya dinilai tak berguna oleh ayahnya.

" Selama ini aku berusaha keras agar aku bisa jadi penyanyi hebat seperti Kaa-san. Aku ingin membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san bangga ketika aku mendapat piala award." ujar Naruto lirih.

" Naruto-"

Rin mengelus bahu Naruto lembut. Melihat Naruto sedih seperti ini mau tak mau membuat ia merasa sedih juga. Apalagi penyanyi berusia enam belas tahun itu sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

" Ano, Sanchou-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anda. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan? Saya tahu perjuangan Naruto begitu keras hingga dia bisa jadi penyanyi populer saat ini. Bahkan dia bisa membiayai sekolahnya sendiri di usianya yang masih tergolong sangat muda. Saya rasa mengekangnya seperti ini tidak akan memecahkan masalah."

Minato memijit keningnya keras-keras. Kepalanya jadi begitu pusing hanya karena masalah putri tunggalnya itu.

" Baiklah kuberi kau kesempatan. Kau bisa melanjutkan karirmu namun kau harus bisa masuk sepuluh besar di St. Mangekyo saat ujian."

Mendengar keputusan ayahnya, Naruto tersenyum memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

" Arigatou, Tou-san! Aku janji jika aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Minato mengelus puncak kepala anaknya lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ganbaru yo! Omae wa dekiru zettai ni."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di St. Mangekyo. Siswa -siswi baru nampak satu per satu berdatangan ke sekolah bertaraf internasional itu. Mayoritas dari mereka akan berdecak kagum hanya dengan melihat bangunannya saja.

" Ohayou, Kaichou!"

" Hn."

Beberapa siswa menyapa Sasuke yang bejalan dengan tenang melewati koridor dan di tanggapi seadanya oleh siempunya.

" Ohayou~ Kaichou-sama!" sapa para Sasuke FC yang dengan sengaja berbaris guna menyambut idola super ganteng mereka.

Mengabaikan sapaan para penggemar fanatiknya, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya kearah pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia merogoh kantung blazernya dan mengambil buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen.

Sementara itu...

" KUSoooooo!" maki gadis pirang berblazer putih yang berlari -lari menuju gerbang. Dia mengumpat ketika di melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 8 pagi. Damn! Dia sudah sangat telat. Gara-gara menghadiri sebuah acara Talk show yang disiarkan live pukul sepuluh malam membuat dirinya bangun kesiangan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah karena terlalu ngantuk.

" Chotto matte kudasai!" serunya keras-keras ketika ia melihat satpam penjaga sekolah mulai menutup pintu gerbang.

Satpam penjaga bername tag Izumo Kamizuki itu terkaget melihat Naruto berdiri di balik gerbang dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

" Tolong buka pintunya. Aku sudah terlambat."

Naruto memasang pose paling memelasnya.

Izumo hanya bisa menganga di tatap seperti itu oleh Naruto yang merupakan penyanyi idolanya.

" Ano... Aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya. Karena- " mata onyx Izuma bergulir kesana kemari menghindari tatapan kucing terbuang milik Naruto.

CRING

" Onegaishimasu."

Tangan Izumo membuka sedikit pintu gerbang agar Naruto bisa masuk.

" Jangan beritahu siapapun."

" Arigatou, Izu-"

Dorong. Cklek! Pintu gerbang tiba-tiba tergembok.

" Jangan biarkan makhluk kuning ini masuk tanpa seijinku."

Naruto terbengong mendapati dirinya di dorong begitu saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara Izumo nampak menelan ludahnya susah payah mendapati sosok di hadapannya.

" Sumimasen, Kaichou-sama! "

Mata onyx sosok itu menatap Naruto yang masih terbengong di balik pintu gerbang.

" Kau boleh masuk saat jam sembilan nanti. Dan temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti, Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia kembali berjalan menjauh sambil melempar - lemparkan kunci gerbang yang di ambilnya. Mengabaikan teriakan bertema vulgar milik Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto menompang kepalanya sambil menatap sosok Ketua Dewan yang paling dihormati itu dengan tatapan malas. Duduk dalam keheningan ruangan konseling itu membuatnya mengantuk.

" Hoamhh~"

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena menguap. Air mata yang sedikit keluar di sudut matanya membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

" Hei, bisa kita akhiri saja pertemuan absurd ini? Aku lelah." ujar Naruto mengintrupsi Sasuke yang sedang menulis sesuatu di depannya. Mata onyx itu sempat menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya dirinya kembali terfokus dengan note kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

" Tanggal 20 Mei . Namikaze Naruto, kau sudah melakukan banyak pelanggaran di hari pertamamu menginjakan kaki disekolah ini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

" Memangnya ini salahku?"

" Masih berani mengelak. Kau benar-benar Dobe."

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk anteng di depannya. Wajah laki-laki itu begitu menjengkelkan bagi Naruto. Jika saja dia itu adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan bukannya seorang bintang pop, pasti dia sudah menyayat wajah lempeng itu dan mencincang-cincang tubuhnya lalu membuangnya ke Sungai Amazon.

" Terlambat, merayu satpam sekolah, meloncati pagar tanpa ijin, lalu memakai celana training di balik rok seragam sekolah."

Pipi Naruto merona mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke yang memergokinya melompati pagar, pantas saja dia melihatnya.

" Selain itu, kau berlari di koridor dan merusak fasilitas sekolah. Hn, banyak sekali pelanggaranmu hari ini, Dobe."

" Urusai, Teme hentai!"

Wajah Naruto memerah karena emosi. Pelanggaran katanya? Buh! Salahkan saja kepala St. Mangekyo yang membuat peraturan yang begitu merepotkan. Dan apa salahnya memakai celana training di balik roknya? Dia kan hanya berjaga-jaga jika dia dalam keadaan darurat. Contohnya seperti ini. Dia bisa memanjat pagar tanpa khawatir celana dalamnya terlihat. Dan untuk masalah memanjat pagar itu karena saat Naruto menunggu Sasuke membukakan pintu gerbang , segerombolan fansnya menyerbunya tiba-tiba. Untunglah di saat-saat genting seperti itu, kekuatan Son Gokongnya dapat diandalkan. Jadi dia bisa memanjat dan mendarat dengan selamat sentosa. Lalu berlari di koridor sekolah karena beberapa siswa menyerbunya untuk berfoto bersama hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak tong sampah yang terparkir apik di ujung koridor dan berujung dengan tewasnya si tong sampah.

" Lalu sekarang apa maumu heh?" tanya Naruto skartis.

" Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi" jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Mata Naruto melotot lebar seakan - akan bola matanya akan keluar jika dia membuka barang sedikit matanya.

" Na- Nani?!"

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang terpaku karena terlalu terkejut dengan mulut yang menganga di sampingnya .

" Kenapa ? Kau keberatan ? Atau ini belum cukup?"

Mata biru Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang bersender di daun pintu yang terbuka.

" Tidak terima kasih, KAICHOU-SAMA!" ujar Naruto seraya menekan kata ' kaichou-sama'.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Bereskan gudang peralatan olahraga ini sampai bersih dan rapi. Jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar. Akan ku suruh kau untuk mengulangnya."

" Jangan menyuruhku! Aku bisa melakukannya dengan kehendakku."

" Sou ne. Aku tunggu di luar. Jika sudah selesai, beritahu aku. Dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur, karena aku akan memberimu hukuman yang lebih berat."

Naruto mendengus karena rencana kaburnya sudah dicium oleh Sasuke. Ketua Dewan Sekolah memang mengerikan.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ternyata kau ini cerewet sekali."

" Lebih baik kau cepat kerjakan saja tugasmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

" Ha'i~ " sahut Naruto malas.

Begitu Sasuke hilang di balik pintu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat begitu kotor dan berantakannya gudang peralatan olahraga itu. Ia tidak habis pikir di sekolah elit dan berkelas semacam ini, gudang olahraganya begitu kotor dan berantakan. Lihat saja matras senam lantai yang tersampir kemana-mana. Bola basket dan sepak yang berceceran di lantai. Tangga tua yang teronggok begitu saja. Hah~ dan kenapa dirinya yang seorang bintang pop harus menjadi upik abu hanya karena terlambat . Benar-benar kaichou sialan! Naruto tidak henti-hentinya ngedumel dalam hati mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang yang di tujukan kepada Uchiha bungsu.

" Huh! Awas saja kau , Teme! Jika ada kesempatan, ku buat kau menangis di bawah lututku. Nyahahahaha!" ujar Naruto sinting.

Sementara di luar, Sasuke dengan tenang menikmati teh yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Memandang sekitarnya yang begitu hening karena sudah satu jam yang lalu jam belajar mengajar berakhir. Mata onyxnya memandang gudang olahraga yang terletak tepat di samping kanannya. Gedung itu terpisah dari gedung sekolah lainnya dan terletak di area taman belakang sekolah yang begitu sejuk . Disini adalah tempat bersantai Sasuke. Makanya ada sebuah bangku panjang dan meja di bawah pohon. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis ketika dia mendengar suara debuman benda-benda berjatuhan dan disusul oleh teriakan 'kuso' oleh bintang pop yang sekarang menjadi upik abu - Naruto.

" Dasar Dobe." ujar Sasuke lirih sambil meminum tehnya.

Di dalam gudang, Naruto sedang perang dengan batinnya sendiri. Naruto nampak berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil memandang sebuah tangga.

" Haruskah aku menggunakan ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menelusuri badan sebuah tangga yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Gudang itu telah sebagian dia bersihkan. Dan dirinya berniat meletakan bola basket maupun bola sepak ke atas lemari. Namun karena lemarinya yang terlalu tinggi atau dirinya yang telalu pendek, membuat ia kesulitan meletakan bola" itu ketempatnya. Naruto memandang Sasuke lewat jendela. Kampret sekali Ketua Dewan satu itu. Di saat dirinya kesusahan begini, dia malah enak-enakan bersantai diluar sambil meminum teh. Ah, jika di amati Sasuke itu punya badan yang bagus. Semenit kemudian wajah Naruto tertekuk -cemberut. Huh, dirinya gengsi meminta pertolongan kepada Ketua Dewan berambut pantat ayam itu.

" Yosh, apa boleh buat! Ku lakukan saja sendiri."

Dengan susah payah Naruto mengangkat tangga itu sendirian dan menyenderkannya di lemari yang cukup tinggi itu.

" Huh, akan ku buat kau terkesan dengan kinerja seorang Namikaze, Teme Kaichou! " ujarnya sambil menyeringai sadis.

Satu per satu bola yang berceceran di lantai Naruto kumpulkan. Ia mengambil bola -bola itu dan meletakannya di atas lemari. Tidak menyadari jika tangga yang terbuat dari besi itu sedikit retak karena bagian kakinya keropos karena berkarat.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu. Sasuke memandang langit yang sudah di selimuti semburat warna orange. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda si pirang itu keluar untuk memberitahu jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sasuke memandang kearah gudang dan baru menyadari jika suasana jadi begitu hening karena tidak ada suara-suara aneh dari si pirang yang sedang membereskan gudang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang guna melihat keadaan bintang pop itu . Berpikir mungkin Naruto tertidur di dalam gudang karena terlalu kelelahan mengingat betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya gadis itu .

" Apa kau belum selesai juga?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Naruto yang sedang meletakan bola basket ke atas lemari terkaget . Sedangkan Sasuke melotot melihat Naruto yang oleng karena bagian kaki tangga itu akhirnya patah.

" Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sasuke ketika melihat tubuh Naruto melayang jatuh.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di St. Mangekyo. Di lapangan nampak siswa siswi kelas 11- 1 itu sedang melakukan pemanasan olahraga. Nampak beberapa siswi tidak bersemangat melakukannya.

" Ganbatte minna! Mari kita lakukan pemanasan ini dengan semangat masa muda yang gemilang!" seru siswa berambut klimis bergaya mangkuk ramen.

" Pemanasan yang mantep banget, Lee!" ujar guru Olahraga yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau sambil mengacungkan jempolnya -Maito Guy

" Semangat masa muda, Guy-sensei!" balas siswa bernama Rock Lee itu dengan senyum sejuta watt miliknya.

" Dasar orang -orang idiot!" gerutu siswi berambut pirang pucat diikat ekor kuda - Yamanaka Ino. Ia menghela nafas melihat deretan siswa dan tidak menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

" Hari ini Sasuke-sama tidak masuk ya?" tanya Ino yang merupakan big bosnya Sasuke FC ( SFC) yang dia dirikan dua tahun lalu bersama kedua temannya.

" Ah- aku jadi hilang semangat hidup hanya karena Sasuke-sama tidak masuk." ujar siswi berambut merah berkaca mata - Yamada Karin.

" Umm. Padahal hari ini aku ingin melihat Sasuke-sama bermain basket." siswi berambut merah jambu - Haruno Sakura menyahut.

" Hah~ " ketiganya menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

" Kau benar Sakura. Sasuke tidak ada aku jadi tidak bergairah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga ini." ujar Ino dengan raut wajah malas.

" Padahal kemarin kita masih melihatnya baik-baik saja kan? Ini aneh sekali."

" Iya juga. Apa pekerjaannya sebagai Ketua Dewan membuatnya kekelahan dan berakhir jatuh sakit seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

" Mungkin saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sibuk kan karena dia mengurusi para kouhai baru." jawab Karin.

" Baiklah anak -anak mari kita ke gudang olahraga untuk mengambil peralatan olahraga yang akan kita gunakan hari ini."

" Guy-sensei, bukannya gudang itu sudah lama tidak terpakai dan kotor?" tanya siswa berambut coklat awut-awutan , Inuzuka Kiba.

" Jangan bilang kau ingin menyuruh kita membersihkannya kan, Mendokusei." celetuk siswa di samping Kiba, Nara Shikamaru- jenius dari kelas 11-1.

" Hei, kemarin Sasuke memberitahuku jika mulai hari ini, gudang peralatan olahraga sudah bisa dipakai."

" Yosh, minna mari kita menuju gudang peralatan olahraga!" seru Lee dengan bersemangat.

" Ha'i~" sahut yang lainnya malas.

Akhirnya mereka pun berderap menuju gudang peralatan olahraga. Sesampainya di sana, Guy-sensei langsung membuka pintu gudang . Dan tidak lama kemudian teriakan cetar membahana trio SFC membahana di seluruh penjuru kelas sedangkan siwa siswi lain sangat terkejut dengan mulut menganga lebar melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

" Sasuke-samaaa!"

Di gudang itu nampak Sasuke menindih Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan kepala Sasuke tepat di dada Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Guy-sensei dengan tangan gemetaran.

Beberapa siswa siswi yang ada disitu bukannya menolong dua insan yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu terlebih Sasuke yang punggungnya tertimpa tangga dan Naruto yang tergencet badan Sasuke, mereka malah mengabadikan kejadian di depan mereka dengan kamera ponsel mereka.

" INI AKAN MENJADI BERITA HOT!"

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan gajenya.

Hai minna~ senang rasanya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama mogok dari dunia perfanfickan. Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah bersedia mereview fic baru saya.

SPECIAL THANK'S FOR :

ShaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki / Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii / Khioneizys / Choikim1310 / Ale Genoveva / Indah605 / Aiko Michishige / yang memfollow fic saya / yang ngefav fic saya/ silent reader dan semuanya ... Saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minato memijit-mijit pelipisnya keras-keras guna menghilangkan pening yang mendera kepala bersurai pirang miliknya. Sementara Rin yang merupakan manager anaknya nampak memandang sang direktur prihatin.

" Ano...daijoubu desuka, Sanchou-sama?"

Mata biru milik Minato menatap Rin dengan pandangan sayu. Dia sudah teramat pusing ternyata.

" Keadaanku akan jauh lebih baik jika aku sudah memukul kepala Naruto hingga benjol. Hah~ aku tidak peduli jika dia anakku sendiri.

Rin memandang sebuah majalah yang teronggok begitu saja di meja kerja Minato. Di situ terpampang jelas foto dua orang muda-mudi saling tumpang tindih bak kue lapis yang menjadi cover majalah tersebut.

" Menurutku, ini semua salah paham. Naru-chan tidak mungkin berbuat mesum digudang peralatan olahraga."

" Aku memang belum sempat membaca isinya karena telalu syok dengan covernya." ujar Minato sambil menempeli kedua keningnya dengan koyo.

" Anda terlalu berlebihan." ujar Rin lirih.

Akhirnya Rin pun membaca isi majalah itu. Dan matanya melotot ketika sudah membaca isinya.

" Nah, apa yang kau baca? Naruto benar-benar berbuat mesum tidak?" tanya Minato sambil mengendus - endus sebuah inhaler. Ugh, dia sedang mriyang ternyata.

" Uchiha Sasuke. Anak laki- laki di majalah ini, ternyata seorang Uchiha." seru Rin tiba-tiba hingga membuat Minato terkaget.

" U-uchiha?"

" Ya. Disini dikatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan siswi baru di St. Mangekyo karena terjatuh dari atas tangga saat membereskan gudang peralatan olahraga. Uh, ini kisah yang romantis sekali."

" Ternyata anak laki-laki itu adalah anak dari Eskimo?"

" Eh, Eskimo? " tanya Rin.

" Jangan keras- keras! Eskimo adalah nama panggilan untuk sohib seperjuanganku semasa SMU." ujar Minato dengan suara berbisik.

" Lalu? Apa ada masalah, Sanchou-sama?"

Dengan raut wajah yang sumringah Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Iie, ini justru kabar baik."

Minato tersenyum penuh arti tersembunyi.

.

.

.

" Nani kure?" pekik Naruto sambil menatap horror majalah Kono E-News yang tergeletak di meja. Bola matanya menatap Sasuke yang duduk anteng di depannya.

" Hn, kau tau kan harus melakukan apa?"

" Eh, memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah polos andalannya .

" Kupikir kepalamu sedikit ada otaknya, ternyata tidak sama sekali."

" Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu hah?!" teriak Naruto emosi. Berani-beraninya Kaichou teme itu menghinanya.

" Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke kalem. Tangan berbalut kulit putih itu terulur mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya sedikit.

" Hah~ terlibat dalam skandal seperti ini, aku dalam masalah besar! Tou-san pasti akan murka."

" Buat konferensi pers! Dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Gampang kan?"

" Jangan seenaknya memerintah diriku. Kenapa kau tidak lakukan saja sendiri?"

" Aku malas terlibat dengan media. Lebih baik kau saja yang melakukannya." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

" Aku juga malas tahu meladeni pertanyaan- pertanyaan wartawan gila berita itu. Mereka pasti akan menanyakan hal yang macam-macam."

" Kau kan sudah terbiasa dengan kamera."

Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke.

" Apa maksudmu berkata begitu hah?"

" Hn, aku tidak suka wajahku tertangkap kamera."

Dalam hati Naruto ngedumel, bukannya setiap hari wajah Sasuke terjepret oleh kamera stalker ababil yang merupakan fansnya sendiri? Dan Sasuke tidak keberatan tuh.

" Iie! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Memangnya kau siapa? Mengatur -atur , berlama-lama denganmu membuat perutku mual."

Naruto dengan segara meninggalkan area itu. Menyisahkan Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian. Dirinya begitu risih ketika dia lewat banyak siswa-siswi memandangnya dari beragai macam tatapan aneh. Mencemooh, kagum, iri dan lain-lain. Hah~ menjadi populer seperti ini memang merepotkan.

" Hei, kau!"

Sebuah seruan dari seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh. Ada tiga siswi yang menemuinya. Dilihat dari Class Pin nya mereka merupakan senpai Naruto dari kelas 11.

" Senpai memanggilku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ya, kau bintang genit." ujar Ino yang ternyata adalah siswi yang memanggil Naruto.

CTAK! Urat-urat menonjol nampak muncul di sekitaran dahi Naruto yang saat itu tidak dalam mood yang baik.

" Kau tahu kan jika, Sasuke-sama itu merupakan idola di sekolah ini ?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Namun sepertinya itu belum cukup membuat Naruto merasa gentar maupun takut meskipun dia kouhai di situ.

" Tidak. Yang ku tahu Sasuke itu adalah kaichou teme yang super menyebalkan."

" Lalu pasti kau mengambil keuntungan kan dengan menggunakan nama keluarga Sasuke - sama untuk mendongkrak popularitasmu?Ku dengar kau sedang vakum?" tanya Karin dengan kacamata yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

" Sebenarnya apa mau kalian, huh? Apa kalian ini fansgirl si Teme itu? "

" Chigau!" seru Ino keras. Si bos besarnya Sasuke FC nampaknya tidak suka dirinya di sebut fansgirl oleh Naruto.

" Kami ini lebih dari sekedar fans! Kami adalah pengabdi Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Kami akan membela Kaichou kami meskipun dia itu salah." Ino bekata dengan mata yang berapi-api. Menunjukan betapa bangganya dia menjadi penggemar fanatik Sasuke .

" Kalian benar-benar telah salah memilih orang. Dia itu serigala berbulu kucing! Meski tampa- ugh, meski dia memiliki wajah jelek seperti itu dia adalah laki-laki kurang ajar yang pernah ku kenal."

" Berani-beraninya kau -" tangan Sakura terhenti di udara.

" Hentikan." suara bariton itu membuat ketiga Sasuke freak menciut.

" Gaara-senpai!"

Mata hijau teduh itu menatap tajam Ino, Sakura dan juga Karin yang nampak ciut dengan kehadiran senpai dari segala senpai yang di kenal dingin juga pendiam. Karena kemisteriusan siswa kelas 12- 1 bertato huruf kanji 'ai' di jidatnya itu membuat banyak rumor kurang enak beredar di St. Mangekyo. Mulai dari dia adalah seorang anak yakuza di daerah Suna -kota tua yang terletak di bagian timur Negara Hi, mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin, lalu ketua geng di distrik sebelah sampai seorang mantan pengedar Narkoba. Namun siswa bernama lengkap Rei Gaara itu nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan desas-desus kurang enak mengenai dirinya.

" Kalian sungguh berisik." ujar Gaara dengan nada dingin.

" Gomen ne, Gaara-senpai." ujar trio SFC itu kompak sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berderap pergi dengan kecepatan super.

" Ck, merepotkan."

Setelah berhasil mengusir para siswi ababil itu, Gaara pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor.

" Ano, Arigatou senpai!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba membuat si rambut merah itu menoleh kearahnya.

" Untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah lalu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dia menyambar tangan Gaara lalu menjabatnya dengan erat.

" Namikaze Naruto. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dari trio wek-wek genit itu, Senpai!"

" Aku tidak menolongmu."

" Nama Senpai siapa? Tadi kudengar mereka memanggil senpai 'Gaara'?"

" Rei Gaara. Itu namaku."

" Salam kenal, Gaara-senpai!"

Gaara terpaku sesaat ketika dia melihat senyum Naruto perasaan aneh ketika mata jade nya bertatapan dengan mata biru jernih milik Naruto.

" Hm." sahutnya pendek. Tanpa sadar Gaara berhasil mengulas senyum tipisnya setelah sekian lama beraut wajah dingin dan datar.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Neji melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu gelisah. Sejak masuknya Sasuke ke ruang konseling, remaja berperawakan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan centimeter itu hanya duduk terdiam sambil membuka-buka halaman demi halaman Ilmu Kedokteran tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya.

Proposal pengurusan festival tahunan sekolah yang akan di adakan satu buan lagi masih tergeletak di meja tanpa disentuh sedikit pun oleh sang Kaichou.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang Neji yang duduk di depannya.

" Tidak apa-apa." Menghela nafas dengan berat, Sasuke kemudian menutup buku Ilmu Kedokteran itu dan meletakannya di sebuah rak panjang yang semuanya berisi bacaan Sasuke.

" Hah- kau pasti sedang memikirkan berita di majalah itu kan?" tanya Neji sambil menyeringai. Fukukaichou satu itu memang senang sekali menggoda Sasuke.

" Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja proposal itu." Sasuke berpaling mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sedang malas meladeni Neji.

" Jangan salahkan aku jika aku terus mengungkit berita itu. Lagi pula posemu dengan bintang pop itu memang sungguh mencurigakan. Apa kau punya suatu hubungan yang tidak kami ketahui?"

Sasuke memandang Neji lewat sudut matanya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh orang, di pastikan akan ada tombak yang keluar dari mata Sasuke dan menusuk mulut Neji yang berani-beraninya mengoceh macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

" Apa kau berniat mewawancarai diriku secara langsung?"

Neji tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Hahaha, kau tahu selain aku menjadi wakil ketua dewan, aku adalah seorang wartawan majalah sekolah."

" Mati saja kau. Aku tidak berniat jadi narasumbermu." ujar Sasuke judes.

" Ha'i, ha'i. " sahut Neji sambil terkekeh geli.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan gurauan Neji, ia menyambar proposal pengurusan festival tahunan sekolah dan membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

Minato nampak sedang mengetuk-ngetukan jari tangannya ke meja sambil menghubungi seseorang melalui smartphonenya.

" Ah, moshi-moshi!" ujar Minato ketika panggilannya diangkat.

" Ada apa?"

" Kau sudah baca beritanya? "

" Hn."

Mata Minato berbinar-binar seperti baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian berhadiah besar.

" Aku sangat terkejut ternyata anakmu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan putriku."

" Halo, Minato."

Dahi Minato mengkerut ketika suara baritone di seberang teleponnya berganti menjadi suara khas wanita.

" Hai, Mikoto-san."

" Kapan kita atur pertemuannya? Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anakmu. "

" Ano-" Minato menggaruk pelipisnya-bingung.

" Bagaimana dengan minggu depan?"

" I-itu bisa saja tapi- "

" Baiklah! Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

Di seberang telefonnya, Minato bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara suami Mikoto yang tak lain adalah Fugaku Uchiha yang menegur istrinya karena memotong ucapan orang lain.

" Bagaimana di restoran milik Yamato?" suara Fugaku mengagetkan Minato.

" Oh, baiklah. Sudah lama juga kita tidak saling bertemu, Eskimo."

" Hn, Durian."

Minato terkekeh geli mengenang nama panggilan mereka sewaktu SMU.

" Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku ada meeting. Kurasa sampai disini saja. Jaa na!"

" Hn. "

TUT. Panggilan itu pun terpurus.

" Anda berniat berbesan dengan Uchiha?"

Minato melirik Rin yang sedang menata mejanya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Sementara Naruto tidak ada tawaran menyanyi, Rin akan menjadi asisten pribadi Minato.

" Haha... Soal itu, keputusannya tetap ada di tangan anak-anak. Dulu sebelum istriku meninggal, sembilan tahun lalu saar Naruto berumur enam tahun, dia pernah membuat harapan jika dia ingin melihat Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke yang waktu itu berusia delapan tahun."

" Itukan sudah lama sekali. " ujar Rin sweat drop.

" Haha.. Yah lagi pula, sepertinya Fugaku tidak keberatan. Sedangkan Mikoto malah terlihat senang sekali."

" Ku dengar Sasuke punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang kuliah di luar negeri. Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyetujui jika dia memiliki adik ipar seperti Naruto."

" Eto, Itachi ya... Aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi mengingat dulu dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto, kurasa dia akan setuju." Minato menggosok - gosok tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kalau dia sudah punya pacar bagaimana?"

" Jangan terus mematahkan semangatku, Rin! " Minato menatap sadis asistennya yang beraut wajah datar.

" Ya, memangnya anda sudah menanyakannya pada keluarga Uchiha? Jangan sampai Naruto di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain."

" Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan kesitu. Kushina, bagaimana jika permohonanmu tidak terkabul?" ujar Minato sambil memandang sebuah pigura besar yang menampilkan sosok wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggendong bayi Naruto - Namikaze Kushina.

" Doushite?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo, saya kembali update. Apakah ini sudah kilat? Haha! Saya merasa chapter kali ini lebih terfokus pada Eskimo (re: Fugaku) dan Durian (re; Minato) ya? Baiklah akan saya beri keterangan disini.

Namikaze Naruto : 15 thn kelas di summary sudah saya katakan jika Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMPnya.

Uchiha Sasuke : 17 thn kelas 11. Dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Nara Shikamaru dan trio SFC ( Ino, Karin & Sakura ) ini ada di Chapter 2.

Hyuuga Neji : 17 thn kelas 11- 2 . Dia Fukukaichou St. Mangekyo.

Rei Gaara : 18 thn. Senpai Sasuke di kelas 12-1.

Chara yang akan hadir, menyesuaikan.

Baiklah sekian untuk chapter ini, gomen ne jika masih ada typo yang nyempil dimana -mana karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna *dibakarmassa*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview , memfollow, dan ngefav fic absurd saya. Maaf saya tidak bisa menulisnya satu persatu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Sayonaraaaaaa~

.

.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minggu, Sunday, Ahad, Nichiyoubi atau apapun itu nama hari terakhir minggu kedua di musim semi, Naruto sangat menyukainya. Hari dimana dia bisa bebas dari yang namanya shooting, rekaman , sekolah dan bisa bergelung seenak udel di atas kasur -singgasananya.

.Tok.

Mata biru warisan sang ayah, merilik tajam kearah pintunya yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

" Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Di luar Minato nampak rapih dengan setelan jas berwarna putih gading miliknya. Rambut jabriknya juga terlihat klimis dengan adanya gel rambut yang memebuatnya nampak lemas.

KRIET~

" Nani?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap sayu dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang berkeliaran entah kemana. Netranya memandang tubuh tegap sang ayah dari atas ke bawah lalu mengucek - ngucek matanya seolah-olah dia salah lihat tentang penampilan sang ayah.

" Are, Tou-san rapih sekali!"

Minato tertawa renyah mendengar pujian putrinya.

" Tentu saja, ini hari spesial bagi kita! "

Sejenak Naruto nampak berfikir. Dia menatap ayahnya ragu.

" Hari spesial kita adalah ulang tahun almarhum Kaa-san. Kurasa aku masih ingat betul kalau kita baru saja merayakannya bulan Desember tahun lalu."

" Bukan! Bukan!" Minato mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bak mengusir lalat.

" Kita akan bertemu teman lama Tou-san di restoran milik Yamato."

" Ooh~" Naruto mengangguk lemah. Namun kemudian mata birunya terbuka lebar ketika dia memahami kata-kata ayahnya.

" E-eh? Kita? Maksud Tou-san aku ikut juga?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

" Tentu saja! Sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siaplah! Tou-san akan menunggu di bawah."

" Chotto matte! " Naruto mengejar ayahnya yang beranjak menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

" Nani?"

" Kenapa aku harus ikut? Tou-san tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka hari liburku diganggu."

Minato menatap tajam kerutan-kerutan abstrak yang tercetak di lengan jas yang sudah ia setrika sampai mlipis itu karena genggaman tangan anaknya.

" Iie!" Minato melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di lengannya. " Kau tetap harus ikut kali ini. Tou-san tidak mau ada penolakan."

" Demo, Tou-san~"

" Jika kau mengatakan tapi lagi, seluruh aset yang Tou-san berikan padamu, akan Tou-san tarik."

Kali ini Naruto kalah. Ultimatum ayahnya kali ini tidaklah main-main. Ck, hari libur yang buruk.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat nampak berhenti di sebuah restoran bergaya klasik di tepi Hokage Street. Dari dalam mobil itu terlihat Sasuke turun dengan ogah-ogahan dari atas mobil.

Hari itu ia terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru tua dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna putih.

" Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam pertemuan ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sama. Sasuke merasa waktunya banyak tersita oleh kegiatan yang merepotkan. Sekarang hari libur yang berharganya harus tersita karena pertemuan entah apalah itu yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bersantai di rumah seharian. Baginya hari libur itu harta karun yang berharga. Wajar saja jika Sasuke berpikiran begitu. Selama ini waktunya banyak tersita karena kegiatan OSIS atau pun kegiatan sekolah lainnya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang Kaichou yang akan bertanggung jawab akan semua kegiatan -kegiatan itu.

" Eh~ tidak seru jika kau tidak datang, Suke-chan."

Mikoto yang nampak sangan cantik dan anggun dengan dress berwarna merah merangkul Sasuke yang sedang menekuk wajahnya-ngambek.

" Aku sedang banyak kegiatan Okaa-sama. Dan lagi-" Sasuke menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut panjang sebahu di sebelahnya.

" -kenapa aniki ada disini?!"

" Yo, baka otouto."

Ya, dia Itachi Uchiha. Kakak Sasuke yang sedang kuliah di California.

" Bukannya kau bilang akan pulang pada saat liburan musim panas besok?"

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

" Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan karena aku pulang ke Jepang lebih cepat?"

" Kau pasti datang untuk mengejekku kan, baka aniki!"

BRAK!

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup keras membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah sang ayah dengan ekspresi horor.

" Jaga sikapmu, Sasuke!" ujar Fugaku dengan tatapan tajam.

" Mou ii yo!" Mikoto menggandeng lengan suaminya.

" Kalian tidak usah ribut dengan hal sepele seperti itu! Ayo kita cepat masuk kedalam, diluar panas sekali."

Mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam restoran itu. Di depan pintu nampak seorang pria berpakaian koki datang menyambut keluarga Uchiha itu.

" Irrashemasasen, Uchiha-sama." pria itu berojigi dihadapan Fugaku dan keluarganya.

" Doumo, Yamato-kun!" sapa Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya menyapa koki dan pemilik restoran itu.

" Mari silahkan masuk. Maaf restoranku kecil dan pengap." koki bername tag Yamato itu tersenyum merendah. Diajaknya keluarga Uchiha itu menuju sebuah meja khusus yang sudah dibooking untuk pertemuan itu.

" Jangan merendah begitu, Yamato-san! Kau tahu jika aku adalah penggemar setia steak daging buatanmu."

Pujian dari Itachi membuat koki berusia 30 tahun itu mengosok tengkuknya-canggung.

" Anda berlebihan Itachi-sama. O-oh ya, apa ada yang ingin anda pesan? "

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tidak usah, nanti saja. Kami sedang menunggu orang lain untuk datang."

" Ah souka? Kalau begitu, jika ada keperluan lain anda bisa memanggil saya. Saya permisi dulu Fugaku-sama."

Yamato pun berbalik menuju dapur.

KLIRING~

" Gomenasai, aku datang terlambat."

Sosok pria berpakaian tuxedo berwarna putih datang dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

" Ara! Minato-kun!" seru Mikoto bersemangat.

" Apa aku datang terlalu lama?"

Minato duduk berhadapan dengan Fugaku.

" Hn, tidak terlalu."

Minato meringis melihat wajah teman lamanya yang masih sama datarnya dengan wajah sewaktu mereka SMU.

Drap...drap.. Drap... KLIRINg~ suara bel berbunyi membuat kelima pasang mata itu menoleh kearah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang.

" Tou-san, kau meninggalkan kunci mo- " gadis bersurai pirang tiba-tiba datang dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" -TEME!"

.

.

.

"Ah, souka, souka? Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

" Hn / Ya." sahun Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk mencuri -curi pandang kearah Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

Mikoto dengan wajah berbinar-binar berderap menuju Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Ne ne, Naru-chan, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

" E-etto tidak punya, Mikoto-baasan."

" Ureshii ne~" Mikoto memeluk erat Naruto untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya .

"Hahaha, Naruto itu selalu sibuk dengan karirnya. Makanya dia tidak punya pacar, Mikoto-san." ujar Minato sambil tertawa renyah. Tidak menyadari putri satu-satunya menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

" Heh? Sasuke juga sama! Dia selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa dan tidak pernah memiliki pacar. Padahal dia sangat populer di sekolah. Sungguh disayangkan!"

Sasuke melotot ketika melihat ibunya mengatakan itu semua dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

' Itu tidak benaaaaarrr!' inner Sasuke menjerit pedih. Ingat inner! Bukan tubuh yang sesungguhnya. Karena dalam real world, Uchiha tidak akan menjerit alay seperti layaknya Itachi yang memang seorang Uchiha alay yang sudah keluar jalur.

" Bagaimana dengan bisnismu, Durian."

Mata biru Minato menyipit memandang sosok pria yang duduk dengan tenang di depannya.

" Yah, sejauh ini bisnisku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang berusaha menjalin kerja sama dengan direktur agensi artis dari Amerika. Dan kurasa, aku akan meninggalkan Naruto di Jepang untuk sementara waktu."

" Kebetulan sekali! Suamiku dan Itachi juga akan ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalian pergi bersama saja! Biar aku yang menjaga Naru-chan. Ne?" Mikoto memeluk lengan Naruto dengan penuh sayang membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

" Lama tidak bertemu , sekarang kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis, Naruto." puji Itachi sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda.

" A-arigatou, Itachi-nii."

" Aku suka semua lagumu! Bahkan aku punya mini albummu yang hanya di ada 100 copy di Jepang."

" Hounto desuka?"

Itachi tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Sasuke berdecih sebal melihatnya. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang tidak menyukai pertemuan itu.

" Dasar penggoda."

Sasuke menyerngit sakit ketika dia merasa ada yang mencubit pingganya keras -keras.

" Jaga sikapmu, Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan?" Bisik Fugaku -si pelaku pencubitan.

" Ha'i, Tou-sama."

Sasuke mau tidak mau mengganguk patuh jika yang mencubit dirinya adalah sang ayah.

" Maa~ boleh kita langsung saja ke inti dari tujuan pertemuan ini?" tanya Mikoto seraya tersenyum manis.

" Hn."

" Baiklah, kita mulai saja."

" Sasuke, Naruto-" orang yang namanya dipanggil nampak menahan nafas mereka melihat tatapan para orang tua yang begitu mengerikan dan penuh maksud tersembunyi.

" Kalian resmi dijodohkan."

Dan setelah itu Naruto merasa separuh nyawanya telah terbang entah kemana. Sedangkan Sasuke, oh ia sampai membuang jauh-jauh image 'cool' yang susah payah dia bangun. Dia sedang terbengong dengan mulut terbuka -jika kalian tidak tahu.

" Di-tunangkan?" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

" Sou! Bukankah kalian ini sangat cocok!"

Mikoto berkata dengan ekspresi kelewat girangnya melupakan fakga bahwa anak bungsunya masih merasa kaget dengan berita yang baru saja dia dengar.

" Uso!" Naruto bangkit berdiri. Dia memandang ayahnya minta penjelasan.

" I-inj permintaan ibumu N-naru." jawab Minato sambil menghindari tatapan Naruto. Dia merasa melihat mendiang istrinya yang sedang dalam mode 'setan' sedang menatapnya ketika melihat mata Naruto.

" Uchiha dan Namikaze akan berbesan, bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

Minato semakin salah tingkah ketika Naruto malah sekarang menatap sendu ayahnya. Dia pasti teringat akan mendiang ibunya.

" Meskipun itu permintaan Kaa-san, tapi aku masih kelas 1 SMU. Menurutku ini terlalu terburu-buru." ujar Naruto sambil sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya.

" Kalian bisa menikah kapan saja! Dan yang lebih penting, kita bisa menjadi adik kakak. Kau akan menjadi imouto kesayanganku, Naru-chan!"

Naruto diam saja meskipun perkataan Itachi sedikit menghiburnya, tapi tetap saja dia masih kaget dan merasa terlalu dini mendengar berita itu.

" Sumimasen, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dari sudut matanya.

" Sepertinya Naru-chan tidak menyukai perjodohan ini?" ujar Mikoto sambil menatap suaminya yang nampak biasa saja.

" Ne otouto, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyukaimu. Sepertinya kau memberikan kesan buruk ya disekolah?"

" Urusai!"

" Sasuke , jaga sikapmu!" suara tegas Fugaku membuat semua orang di ruangan itu bungkam. Bahkan Yamato yang akan datang untuk mengantar buku menu secara langsung jadi mengurungkan niatnya karena suasana yang tidak mengenakan itu.

" Mou ii , futari tomo!"

Minato berdiri menengahi sepasang ayah anak itu.

" Nantk biar kubicarakan lagi dengan anakku. Kita tidak bisa memasakan kehendak mereka. Dan jika memang keduannya tidak setuju, mungkin 'pertemanan' diantara keluarga kita jauh lebih baik."

Mendengar kata-kata Minato, membuat raut wajah Mikoto nampak muram dan lesu.

" Padahal aku sangat ingin punya menantu seperti Naru-chan."

Fugaku menghela nafas begitupun dengan Itachi. Memang sangat sulit jika kedua belah pihak saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

" Kurasa mereka butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal."

Suara kursi digeser membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah Sasuke.

" Aku akan bicara dengannya."

.

.

.

" Doushite~"

Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet.

" Kenapa dengan si Teme pantat ayam itu?"

Mata biru Naruto berpendar redup ketika dia teringat dengan ibunya. Perjodohan itu adalaj permintaan terakhir ibunya sebelum menginggal.

" Haruskah aku menerimanya? Arrrghh, tapi Teme Kaichou sombong itu - "

Pip...pip...pip...

Naruto buru-buru merogoh tas kecil yang dia bawa. Nampak deretan nomor ponsel yang masih asing tertera dilayar ponselnya.

" Moshi-moshi, Naruto desu."

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Naruto memandang nomor ponsel di layar ponselnya.

" Nani, Kaichou teme? Kita bicara di sini saja."

Sasuke yang berada di pintu keluar toilet menghela nafas.

" Kita bicara berdua bukan di telepon. Kau keluarlah!" ujar Sasuke menghiraukan perempuan -perempuan ababil yang cekikikan tidak jelas karena kehadirannya di depan pintu masuk toilet wanita. Jangan sampai kata 'pervert' tersempil di belakang namanya.

Kriett

Pintu di depan Sasuke terbuka menampilkan Naruto dengan wajah masamnya.

" Kau mau bicara apa? Langsung saja!" Naruto bersidekap berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri bersender di dinding.

" Bagaimana menurutmu dengan pertunagan ini?"

" Oi, bisakah kau tidak usah membahasnya?"

" Hn, aku tahu ini sangat konyol membahas soal seperti ini dengan seorang dobe sepertimu."

Naruto mengeram tangannya tiba-tiba gatal ingin menjotos seonggok daging bernama Sasuke.

" Well, sebaiknya mungkin aku pergi saja. Bicara denganmu membuatku hipertensi."

" Apa kau berniat menolak perjodohan ini?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Dia memandang tidak mengerti Sasuke.

" Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau senang dijodohkan?"

" Iie, aku tidak berkata jika aku senang dengan perjodohan gila ini. "

" Ya.. Kau juga sama gilanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

" Terserah. Tapi, bisakah kau terima saja perjodohan ini?"

" Hah! Sudah kuduga kau hanya mempermainkanku, Teme! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan mencari sendiri cinta sejatiku. Dan pastinya kuharap bukan kau orangnya." cibir Naruto. Memandang sinis kearah Sasuke yang nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Naruto.

" Sudah kubilang jika kau ini memang Dobe nol besar! Ayo buat sebuah perjanjian."

" Perjanjian apa? Jangan aneh -aneh. Hidupku sudah penuh beban."

" Kau terima saja perjodohan ini, setelah kita menikah kita bisa bercerai. Selama kita dijodohkan, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan kehidupan asmaramu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Ini hanya sebagai sandiwara saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ibuku."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

" Dasar anak baik-baik. Sayang sekali aku-"

" Kau tidak ingin membuat impian ayah dan ibumu terwujud? Hn, meski hanya sebuah sandiwara."

Naruto terdiam. Dia kembali teringat dengan mendiang ibunya.

" Pikirkanlah sekarang. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan itu sekarang. Aku menunggu jawabanmu sekarang."

"..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Lalu beralih ke layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper foto keluarganya. Difoto itu nampak Kushina sedang tersenyum ceria sambil mencium anak kecil berambut pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah. Aku terima."

.

.

.

To be countinued~

Yuhuuu, apa kabar kalian semua? Baik kan? Saya kembali lagi dengan fic ini yang sudah lama banget saya anggurin dan terancam discountinued gara-gara saya terkena wabah WB dan lagisibuk dengan kerjaan. Yak, lagi saya tak henti -hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih buat kalian semua reader maupun silent reader yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di akun saya maupun yang hanya sekedar mampir lalu bablas begitu saja. Lalu yang sudah menfavorite dan memfollow , saya juga ucapkan Iro iro arigatou buat semuanya. Untuk chapter ini sekian dan terima kasih~ untuk segala kekurangannya saya mohon maaf karena saya masih author ecek-ecek yang masih dalam tahap belajar.

Sayonara minna-san!

Kuroi Sora18 ... Log Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Empat pasang mata secara kompak memandang kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang datang secara bersamaan. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah bertautnya kedua lengan dua sejoli yang aslinya tidak akur itu.

" Oh, kalian sudah kembali."

Mikoto tersenyum cerah melihat kebersamaan mereka. Ah... betapa bahagianya dua keluarga itu karena impian mereka untuk berbesan akan menjadi kenyataan. Naruto sempat terpana melihat senyuman Mikoto yang mirip senyuman ibunya. Betapa beruntungnya si kaichou teme satu itu. Dia masih punya ibu yang bisa dia pandangi setiap hari.

" Ano... Naru-chan."

Naruto memandang Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

" - kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksamu untuk menerima Sasuke. Baa-san sadar jika kau berhak menentukan pasanganmu sendiri."

" Tou-san juga tidak akan memaksamu. Kau sudah besar. Dan Tou-san yakin kau sudah tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu."

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Naruto lewat sudut matanya. Dia sempat terkejut ketika dia merasakan remasan kuat di telapak tangannya. Naruto menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Sasuke tahu, gadis itu sedang menahan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

" Aku bersedia ." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua pasang mata di meja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. " -aku bersedia ditunangkan dengan Sasuke."

Sungguh ini pilihan yang sangat sulit. Ini seperti memilih konser tour ke luar negeri atau makan gratis ramen di kedai Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEE~"

Naruto terperanjat kaget ketika baru saja dirinya menginjakan kaki di depan gerbang . Terdengar dengan jelas teriakan, raungan, jeritan cetar membahana dari segerombol siswi dari tahun pertama sampai tahun terakhir yang sedang berkumpul membentuk barikade di depan ruang konseling.

" Kaichou-sama~ jelaskan ini semua pada kami." koar Yamanaka Ino dengan toa di tangannya. Nampak di jidatnya terikat sebuah kain berwarna putih dengan tulisan #SaveSFC.

Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke hingga membuat para fansnya menangis meraung-raung sambil membawa spanduk serta poster-poster aneh mereka. Ah, sebaiknya dia tidak mau ikut-ikutan dengan aksi anarkis dari fans Sasuke.

" Ah, itu Namikaze-san!"

DEG!

Naruto menoleh dan langsung berwajah pucat ketika dia mendapati wajah-wajah angker para fans ababil Kaichou-teme itu.

" A-ada apa ya?" Ujar Naruto tergagap. Sungguh tatapan para SFC itu seperti mencoba membunuhnya melalui tatapan.

" Ini!" Karin menyodorkan sebuah majalah kepada Naruto.

" HIEEEEEE?!" pekiknya histeris melihat cover majalah paling ngetop di Konoha itu.

' HOT NEWS! UCHIHA DAN NAMIKAZE AKAN BERBESAN! '

What the?! Cepat- cepat Naruto membuka majalah tersebut dan membaca artikelnya. Dan berikutnya dia tidak bisa menahan kepulan asap emosi di kepalanya ketika menemukan nama ayahnya di pojok wawancara. Kuso! Ternyata ayahnya sendiri yang membuat kekacauan ini.

" Bisa kau jelaskan itu, Na-mi-ka-ze-san?!"

" Ah, etto...ini gosip. Yah cuma gosip. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bertunangan dengan orang dingin macam Sasuke itu."

" Bagaimana itu bisa disebut gosip jika ayahmu sendiri yang menjadi narasumbernya?"

'Kuso...dasar pak tua itu!' Naruto mengumpat sebal. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya menjerumuskannya pada kubangan masalah. Harusnya pertunangan itu di rahasiakan saja, iya kan? Naruto merapal sumpah serapah dan dendam kesumat pada ayahnya sendiri.

" Dengarkan aku! Ini semua hanya- "

" Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di koridor?!"

Semua pasang mata memandang horor kearah sang Kaichou yang berdiri tegap di belakang Naruto dengan note kecil ditangannya.

" Kaichou-samaa?!" jerit SFC bersamaan membuat telinga Naruto tuli sejenak.

" Teme!"

Sasuke menunduk menatap Naruto yang membentangkan majalah gosip di depan wajahnya. Sasuke melotot dibuatnya. Sumpah, dia baru tahu jika beritanya menjadi headline di majalah gosip paling ngetop di Konoha itu.

" Tolong KAU jelaskan INI pada mereka!"

Naruto dengan beringas menunjuk-nunjuk kearah majalah yang dia rampas dari Karin.

Sasuke menunduk melihat fotonya dan Naruto menghiasi cover majalah paling ngetop di Konoha itu. Meski pada awalnya dia kaget kabar pertunangannya tersebar luas, namun dia sedikit diuntungkan karena intensitas serangan fansnya kian menurun. Fansnya sekarang tidak lagi membuat barikade merepotkan yang akan mengelilingi Sasuke setiap saat.

" Untuk apa?" tanyanya kalem. Naruto kian meradang. Sepertinya memang Sasuke berniat menghancurkannya dengan menggunakan fansnya. Demi kolor warna kuning ayahnya, Naruto hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang sampai dia lulus dari sekolah penuh tata tertib dan segera melanjutkan karirnya yang terhenti di jalan.

" Kau tanya untuk apa?!" sembur Naruto ganas. Emosi yang mencapai ubun-ubun membuat Naruto ingin menggulung majalah itu dan memukulkannya ke wajah sok tak berdosa remaja bermarga Uchiha di depannya.

" Kitakan memang akan bertunangan. Apa masalahmu? Kau sendirikan yang bilang jika kau menyetujuinya." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Dia menatap calon tunangannya yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

' Konoyarou...' umpat Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghantam wajah lempeng Sasuke dengan jotosan mautnya.

" Sasuke-sama, apakah kau yakin dan sadar seratus persen untuk memilih nenek sihir genit sok terkenal ini?" Ino maju selangkah sambil merapal pertanyaan hinaan. Naruto hampir meledak dibuatnya. " Kami sungguh khawatir dengan pilihanmu ini, Sasuke-sama"

" Siapa yang kau sebut nenek sihir genit sok terkenal huh? Dasar kalian sem-UMPH!"

Mata biru Naruto melotot ketika dia mendapati mata onyx calon tunangannya begitu dekat di depan wajahnya. Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke dengan segera membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Apa?CIUMAN?!

" Kyaaaaaa~"

Para SFC pun sukses menjerit histeris melihat adegan itu.

" Ini alasanku memilihnya. Apa ada masalah? Sebaiknya kalian berhenti mencampuri hidup dan segala urusanku."

" Demo, Sasuke-kun kami ini fans setiamu. Kami tidak suka jika-"

" SEBAIKNYA KALIAN DIAM DAN KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING-MASING!"

Seruan keras sang Kaichou membuat gerombolan SFC itu berlari tunggang langgang kearah kelas masing-masing.

"Hah~" Sasuke menghela nafas pertama kalinya dia berteriak keras dihadapan banyak orang.

" Oi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!"

Alis Sasuke menukik ketika mendapati Naruto terdiam di belakangnya.

" Hei, kau dengar aku atau -"

" TEME KONOYAROU~ "

DUAK!

.

.

.

'''Pengumuman...Pengumuman... Diberitahukan kepada seluruh anggota dewan OSIS, harap segera berkumpul di aula diskusi koridor C. Saya ulangi. Diberitahukan kepada seluruh anggota dewan OSIS, segera berkumpul di aula diskusi koridor C. Arigatou gozaimasu."'

Begitu mendengar suara Kurenai-sensei, Neji selaku fukukaichou St. Mangekyo langsung berderap cepat dengan tumpukan map warna- warni di kedua tangannya. Hari ini hari terakhir diskusi penyelenggaraan festival tahunan sekolah yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Di belakangnya Shikamaru rekannya sesama anggota dewan OSIS berjalan sambil sesekali menguap.

" Oi Shikamaru cepatlah!Rapat akan segera dimulai."

" Mendokusai..." gumamnya malas.

Di persimpangan koridor menuju UKS dia malah berpapasan dengan Sasuke dengan hidung diplaster.

" Are, kenapa hidungmu Sas?" tanya Neji sambil menahan tawa. Pasalnya Neji baru pertama kali ini melihat wajah aristokat Sasuke dengan tampilan baru. Lihat saja hidung dan bibir Sasuke yang saling berlomba adu ketinggian.

Sasuke hanya berdecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia memakai masker penurup mulut yang diambilnya dari UKS. Dengan begitu bengkak di wajahnya akan tersamarkan.

" Hei jawab aku! Kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa?"

Neji menyamakan langkahnya menyusul Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu melenggang pergi menuju aula diskusi.

" Bwuwan urwusanmwu! (Bukan urusanmu!). Nntwi kaw yang pimwpin rwapatnya! ( Nanti kau yang pimpin rapatnya!)"

" Heh?! " Neji memekik dengan wajah horornya. Sementara Shikamaru berjalan santai meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam di koridor.

.

.

.

Rin memasuki ruangan Direktur dengan wajah berkerut heran. Pasalnya dia baru kali ini melihat pria berumur empat puluh tiga tahun itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" Sanchou-sama memanggil saya?"

" Ah, Rin-san aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga." Jawab Minato seraya tersenyum mencurigakan.

" Bisakah anda tidak meminta bantuan dengan wajah menyeramkan begitu."

" Haha... apa wajahku terlihat aneh?" Minato tertawa lebar sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

" Hah~ anda ingin saya mengerjakan apa, Sanchou-sama?"

" Ah begini...bisakah kau atur konferensi pers rabu besok?Aku ingin memberitahukan perihal pertunangan Naruto."

" Secepat ini? Apa anda yakin Naru-chan sudah menyetujuinya. Kulihat di kurang senang dengan perjodohannya."

Minato tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat manager anaknya.

" Yeah..dia sudah setuju. Namikaze dan Uchiha akan bersatu. Bukankah itu kabar bagus?"

" Eh, souka? Baguslah. Oke nanti akan aku atur tempat dan waktunya. Apa Naru-chan sudah tahu tentang ini?"

" Belum sih. Nanti biar aku beritahu sendiri di rumah."

Minato mengambil cangkir berisi kopi di mejanya dan meminumnya. Hah~ oishi...

BRAK!

BRUUSHHHH!

" OTOU-SAN!"

" Uhuk...uhuk.." Minato terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak kopi. Sedangkan Rin mengelap wajahnya yang berlumuran kopi dengan tenang.

" Uhuk..bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?! Kau membuat Tou-san hampir mati tersedak."

Naruto menghiraukan ocehan ayahnya dan langsung merangsek masuk dengan wajah angker.

" Tolong jelaskan soal berita bodoh ini, OTOU-SAN!"

Naruto membanting majalah Kono E-news di meja kerja ayahnya. Minato memandangnya dengan wajah polos ketika putrinya menatapnya dengan wajah angker. Demi apa, saat dia melihat wajah putrinya dalam mode marah, dia malah terbayang wajah mendiang istrinya yang sedang ngamuk karena dia selalu menyisahkan sayuran di menu bentounya.

" Jelaskan soal apa?"

" Untuk apa berita perjodohan itu dimuat di majalah ini?! Karena berita ini, tadi pagi aku diserang oleh fans ababil si Sasuke-teme."

'Dimuat di majalah saja Naru-chan sudah sengamuk ini apalagi dibuat konferensi pers?' batin Rin miris. Membayangkan Naruto akan meporak-porandakan ruangan konferensi karen kesal tentang perjodohannya.

" Kau kan sudah setuju. Apa masalahnya?"

Diserang oleh pertanyaan itu Naruto jadi bungkam. Benar juga dia sendiri yang dia jadi heboh sendiri dengan berita perjodohan itu.

" A-aku merasa belum siap, Tou-san. Maafkan aku."

Nar8uto menunduk menyembunyikan titik air di sudut matanya.

GREB. Minato memeluk anaknya mengelus surai pirang yang diwariskan olehnya.

" Daijoubu. Tou-san selalu disisimu."

" A-arigatou..."

Pada akhirnya pun, Naruto rileks dan membalas memeluk ayahnya kuat. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang ayah anak itu.

"..."

" Ngomong-ngomong kau bolos sekolah ya?"

EH?Naruto cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh bersembunyi di belakang tubuh managernya.

" Hari ini aku tidak mau sekolah! Fans si Sasu-teme begitu mengerikan sampai mereka seperti akan membunuhku hanya dengan tatapan mereka."

" Dasar kau ini tidak juga berubah! Cepat kembali ke sekolah sana!"

" Tidak mau!"

" Naruto!"

" Iie!"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya pasrah saja tubuhnya dipeluk-peluk seenak jidat oleh Naruto.

" Narutooooooooo!"

" Gyaaaaaah!"

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Langit biru mulai dihiasi oleh semburat orange awan cyrus yang membentuk corak abstrak di langit. Nampak dari kejauhan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan gerbang St. Mangekyo bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggul.

" Ohisashiburi Sasuke-kun."

" Sh-Shion?"

Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar melihat sosok gadis yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tanaka Shion - gadis berhati lembut dari masa lalunya.

" Ogenki desuka?"

Shion tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke. " Sepertinya kau terkejut atas kedatanganku."

" Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha? Bukannya kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hokkaido?"

" Aku ada sedikit urusan disini. Sewaktu melewati sekolahmu, aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Dan setelah melihatmu-" Shion mengulum senyum tipisnya. " -kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap keren seperti biasanya."

( 5 years ago )

" Kembalikan!"

Shion meloncat-loncat berusaha merebut sebuah buku dongeng yang dilempar-lempar oleh dua orang siswi dari kelasnya.

" Heh~ mata aneh, kau pikir ini taman kanak-kanak? Membawa buku dongeng murahan seperti ini!"

Buku itu kembali dilempar ke arah temannya di seberang.

" Kumohon kembalikan, itu barang berhargaku!"

" Buku dongeng lusuh jelek ini kau bilang barang berharga?Kurasa otakmu berlubang, Shion! Bagaimana jika buku ini aku lempar ke kolam ya?"

" Jangan! "

GREB.

" Kalian sungguh berisik."

Ketiganya terpaku melihat sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi bully itu.

" S-Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke merebut buku dongeng itu dan melemparnya ke arah Shion.

" Itu barang berhargamu bukan?"

Shion yang masih setengah sadar mengangguk meng-iyakan.

" Simpan baik-baik. Karena barang berharga pasti banyak yang ingin menginginkannya."

" A-arigatou, Uchiha-san!"

Semenjak itu. Shion dan Sasuke selalu terlihat bersama. Bagi Shion, Sasuke seperti malaikan penjaganya. Namun di balik itu semua banyak yang menghujat kedekatan mereka berdua. Hingga suatu saat Shion yang merupakan anak yatim piatu di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di sudut kota Konoha harus pergi ke Hokkaido mengikuti keluarga barunya.

" Aku pamit, Sasuke-kun."

Kini mereka berdua ada di atap sekolah. Berbicara empat mata.

" Untuk apa?"

" Besok aku sudah tidak bersekolah disini. Aku sudah menemukan keluarga baruku. Jadi terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang kau berikan untukku." Shion ber-ojigi kepada Sasuke.

" Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

Sasuke meremat tangannya kuat. Haruskah dia mengungkapkannya? Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri.

" Ah, aku juga baru saja tahu tadi malam. Aku merasa sangat senang dan sedih secara bersamaan. Senang karena akhirnya aku mempunyai sosok yang bisa aku panggil ayah dan ibu juga mungkin suatu saat aku juga akan mempunyai adik." Shion tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang membendung air mata. " Tapi aku juga sedih karena harus pergi dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

" Kau teman satu-satunya disini. Terima kasih telah melindungiku. Sekarang kau tidak perlu kerepotan lagi. Maaf telah jadi beban untukmu."

" ... Aku menyukaimu. Tanaka Shion- aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Shion merasa sangat terkejut. Namun berikutnya dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan Sasuke.

" Ha'i ha'i. Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun! Kau teman terbaikku!"

PLAK!

Sasuke menepis tangan Shion dari kepalanya.

" URUSAI! Teman , teman , teman dan teman! Kau sama sekali tidak memahami perasaanku!"

Sasuke pun berlari keluar atap dan meninggalkan Shion sendirian dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

" Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun."

( flashback end )

" Waktu itu perpisahan kita berjalan kurang baik. Karena itu aku jadi enggan untuk menghubungimu. Aku benar- benar minta maaf karena itu."

" Ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku juga sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Itu hanya masa lalu."

" Ah, Souka?"

Sorot mata Shion berubah redup. Sepertinya dia merasa kecewa. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

" Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Meski ini bukan hobi Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun dia harus melakukannya karena suasananya membuat dirinya merasa tidak enak.

" Aku sementara menginap di Skyline Apartemen di dekat taman Konoha. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan urusanku, jadi aku akan pulang."

" Biar kuantar. Apartemen itu searah dengan rumahku."

" Hmm.. maaf jadi merepotkan."

Saat keduanya berjalan, mereka malah berpapasan dengan Naruto yang berjalan terburu-buru hingga menabrak Sasuke.

" Hyahh...Teme!"

" Dimana kau letakan matamu, Dobe?!"

" Kau tidak mataku tertempel di kepalaku huh? Apa kau rabun?! Ingat ya, aku tidak terima dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku tadi pagi ya!"

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Shion terkejut melihatnya.

" Benarkah?Bukannya kau senang? Kau juga harus ingat, hari ini kau melakukan banyak sekali pelanggaran tata tertib sekolah. Besok pagi datang ke ruangan konseling. Jika kau tidak datang, tau sendiri apa akibatnya."

" Gyaaah. Wakatta! Wakatta!" ujar Naruto mengalah.

" Anda Namikaze Naruto-san?"

Naruto dan Sasuke kompak memandang Shion yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Keduanya asyik ribut sendiri sampai melupakan ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

" Ha'i. Kimi...dare?"

" Ah, watashi Tanaka Shion. Aku mengidolakan anda, Namikaze-san."

" Ahahahah~ arigatou ne, Shion-chan. Etto, aku harus pergi dulu."

Saat Naruto akan pergi, tiba- tiba saja tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya hingga Naruto terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ah mou! Ada apa lagi Kaichou-teme?!"

" Kau mau kemana? Tidak lihat jika ini sudah hampir malam?"

" Sou yo! Sebaiknya anda pulang, Namikaze-san." ujar Shion ikut menanggapi.

" Aku hanya ke sekolah sebentar untuk mengambil tasku. Karena tadi aku membolos, aku jadi tidak sempat mengambilnya. "

" Tapi ini sudah gelap. Kau pulang saja sana! Lagi pula usahamu akan sia-sia karena aku yakin penjaga sekolah sudah mengunci ruangannya."

Naruto mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Kan gara-gara dia juga dia jadi membolos dan meninggalkan tasnya di ruang kelas begitu.

" Baiklah aku akan pulang."

" Kau pulang dengan apa? Mana mobilmu?"

" Tadi pagi aku diantar supir."

" Cepat telfon supirmu untuk menjemputmu." Sasuke mengibaskan tanganya mengomando Naruto untuk segera menelpon supirnya.

" Ponselku tertinggal di tas dan aku tidak ingat nomor teleponnya."

Sakit kepala. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya keras.

" Kau antar Namikaze-san saja, Sasuke-kun!"

" Tidak bisa. Aku yang menawari untuk mengantarmu tadi."

" Daijoubu! Lagi pula apartemenku dekat dari sini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Akan berbahanya bagi bintang pop seperti Namikaze-san pulang sendirian."

Naruto memandang Shion yang menunduk malu-malu di depannya. Ah dia baru ingat. Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Sasuke ya? Temannya? Sepupunya? Saudara jauhnya? Apakah mungkin dia KEKASIHNYA?!

" Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menatap khawatir Shion.

" Hmm. Aku tidak apa-apa! Kalau begitu aku duluan!"

Shion pun berbalik pergi. Sasuke memandangi sosok Shion yang perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

" Dia pacarmu ya?"

" Bukan. Dia hanya masa laluku."

Sasuke pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto di tengah jalan.

" Oi teme, chotto matte!"

Keduanya pun berjalan menembus kegelapan malam berdua.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Jalan.

Belok kanan.

Belok kiri.

Jalan

Belok kanan

Jalan

Belok kiri.

Be-

" Oi teme! Sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Dari tadi kau terus berjalan kesana kemari tak ada tujuan. Kemana mobilmu? Kita naik mobil kan? MOBIL?!"

" Hoi, kau tahu halte terdekat dari sini?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa menanyakan soal halte? Kita naik mobil kan?"

" Sama sepertimu, hari ini aku diantar."

" HIIIIEEEEEEE?! Terus bagaimana? Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku untuk jalan kaki ya! Aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Tahu begini, dia tinggalkan saja gadis bar-bar tadi di jalan.

" Ponselmu mana? Cepat kau telpon Itachi-nii atau Fugaku-jisama untuk menjemput kita!"

Sasuke pun merogoh tas sekolahnya. Namun wajahnya yang aslinya sudah pucat jadi makin pucat hampir berwarna kebiruan ketika melihat kondisi ponselnya.

" Ponselku mati."

" HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Nafas Naruto memburu dengan cepat. Paru-parunya menghisap banyak oksigen. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan lain yang juga menggenggam erat tangannya. Keduanya terengah - engah di sebuah halte bus kecil di tepi jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan blazer hitam berlambang burung elang di bagian dada yang menutupi surai pirang milik Naruto.

" Sudah kuduga, pulang bersamamu akan jadi seperti ini."

Naruto menoleh kearah sosok remaja berambut hitam di sampingnya yang sibuk mengelap keringat yang bermunculan di dahinya. Sedikit kedutan muncul di kening Naruto ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Ini berawal ketika mereka ribut soal jalan terdekat menuju halte hingga memancing perhatian banyak orang. Hasilnya bisa ditebak, orang-orang heboh ketika melihat sosok penyanyi yang sedang naik daun - Naruto Namikaze sedang berbaur di dekat mereka. Keadaan makin heboh dengan kilatan kamera dimana-mana ketika orang-orang melihat Naruto berlari bersama Sasuke yang baru saja diberitakan akan menjadi tunangannya.

Kembali kepada dua sejoli yang berdiri mematung di halte bus. Sentakan kasar di tangannya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya ke mata biru yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Seolah - olah mata itu adalah tombak yang bisa menghunusnya kapan saja.

" Kalau kau tidak suka, harusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku tidak usah berpura-pura baik kalau pada akhirnya kau akan menyesalinya."

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

" Ck, akan jauh lebih merepotkan jika kau ditinggal sendiri, dasar Dobe!"

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang kearah papan jadwal pemberangkatan bus yang melewati halte tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke memandang kearah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam. Bus berikutnya akan datang pukul 20.37. Tujuh menit lagi busnya akan datang.

Naruto sempat merasa canggung dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia paling tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini. Dia benci kesepian.

" Oi Teme."

" Hn. " Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman. Dia sepertinya lebih tertarik memandangi awan hitam tebal yang berarak menutupi sinar bulan.

" Apa yang membuatmu menerima perjodohan ini? Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya dan kau bukanlah orang yang gila akan ketenarankan ?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal karena dia merasa Sasuke memang benar-benar berniat mempermainkannya.

" Hei jawab aku!"

" Aku tidak ada pilihan." jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Sedih? Ataukah dia sebernarnya bingung?

Dan mereka pun berakhir diam sampai bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

* * *

Dua hari semenjak kejadian itu, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke belum sekalipun berbicara. Mereka lebih terlihat saling menghindar satu sama lain. Dan hari ini St. Mangekyo sedang disibukan oleh persiapan Festival Sekolah yang akan dibuka 3 hari lagi. Semua siswa-siswinya sibuk mendirikan stand- stand di area halaman utama. Sementara anak-anak dari club drama nampak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah panggung yang akan digunakan untuk pentas drama di gedung pertemuan sekolah.

" Naruto-san! Bisa kau bantu aku mengangkat ini ke ruangan dewan?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika Amaru Amane -teman sekelasnya yang berpenampilan tomboy itu memanggilnya. Nampaknya dia kesulitan membawa banyak sekali map warna-warni di tangannya.

" Etto sebernarnya aku-"

Jika ingin berkata jujur, ingin sekali dia bilang jika dia ogah ketempat si Kaichou menyebalkan itu bermarkas. Namun dia tidak enak hati karena selain Hinata, Amaru adalah gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan seonggok manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

" Kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Amaru dengan ekspresi kepayahan. Dia bahkan hampir merobohkan tumpukan map yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya.

" Ah, iie!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melangkah terburu-buru ketika Amaru hampir saja menjatuhkan map-map berisi dokumen penting organisasi sekolah.

" Maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu."

" Tidak juga! Aku senang membantumu." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ternyata kau anak yang baik. Oh ya, kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke-senpai?"

Haduh lagi-lagi pertanyaan seperti ini. Bosan rasanya ditanya seperti itu terus. Dari kepala sekolah, guru-guru, murid-murid sampai ke tukang kebun menanyakan hal yang sama. Hanya memikirkan beritanya yang dimuat di majalah saja membuatnya stress bukan main. Ditambah lagi tekanan dan pelototan tajam dari senpai- senpai penggemar fanatik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto ingin mencolok mata mereka satu per satu dengan ujung garpu.

" Hahaha... sebenarnya itu..."

" Ah yappari! Kau memang ada hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke-senpai. Kemarin aku melihatmu berkencan bersama Sasuke-senpai di halte bus kan? "

" HEH?!" seru Naruto keras. Dia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang melihatnya kemarin bersama Sasuke di halte. " Kenapa kau bisa tahu?! Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa juga yang sedang kencan?!" tambahnya dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Itukan hanya insiden kabur-kaburan yang tidak terduga!

" Tentu saja aku tahu! Meski kemarin kepalamu ditutupi oleh blazer milik Sasuke-senpai, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut pirangmu."

Melihat Naruto yang tidak memberi respon, Amaru bisa menyimpulkan apa yang dia katakan memang sepenuhnya benar. Dia jadi tertawa senang melihatnya.

" Sudah kuduga sikap Sasuke-senpai berubah cuma pada pacarnya saja."

" Pacarnya?"

" Memangnya kau tidak tahu? "

Melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepala membuat Amaru menghela nafas. Tidak heran sih, Naruto itu kan artis terkenal mana dia memperhatikan hal-hal seperti ini.

" Biar ku beritahu. Di sekolah Sasuke-senpai itu dikenal pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, dingin, dan tidak memiliki selera humor. Dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa anak saja. Selama ini dia dikenal dengan image ' Pangeran es dari Konoha'. Dia juga tidak dekat dengan satu gadis manapun. Makanya siswi disini hanya menjadi fans atau stalkernya saja."

" Julukan Pangeran Es dari Konoha itu terlalu keren untuknya. Harusnya kalian menjulukinya 'Ayam tidak tahu diri' atau 'bedebah berhati batu'. Lagi pula siapa yang bilang si Kaichou itu tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun? Kemarin aku mempergokinya berdua dengan gadis lain."

" Heh...Naruto-san! Jadi kemarin kau memergoki Sasuke-senpai sedang selingkuh? " tanya Amaru dengan suara berbisik. Namun dari nada bicaranya terlihat menggebu-gebu sekali.

" Dia bilangnya sih, bukan siapa-siapanya. Mungkin mantan si Teme -err Sasuke?"

" Heeee~ kalian punya panggilan kesayangan ya?! " goda Amaru. Naruto hanya beraut datar ketika plang bertulisan Ruang Dewan terpampang di depannya.

'Ah, tidak usah dipedulikan! Cukup letakan map sialan ini lalu pergi. Selesai!' batin Naruto mulai merencanakan planingnya.

Amaru membuka pintu begitu saja. Membuat Naruto terkaget dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Amaru.

" Sasuke-senpai~... are?Sepertinya dia tidak disini."

" Uh, benarkah?Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan map-map ini?"

" Astaga maafkan aku. Kau jadi repot seperti ini. Kalau begitu mau kah kau tunggu disini? Biar aku saja yang mencari Sasuke-senpai. Dokumen-dokumen ini tidak akan di acc kepala sekolah jika tidak ada cap ketua dewan di dalamnya."

" Kenapa harus mencari dia sih? Kau tinggal cari capnya di mejanya. Cap di dokumen itu lalu selesai deh!"

" Tidak bisa! Sasuke-senpai selalu membawa cap itu kemana pun, jadi biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Kau tunggu disini saja. Aku khawatir jika kau ikut denganku, dokumen ini bisa saja tertukar dengan dokumen lain."

" Ah... ya tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku disini?Kurasa Sasuke akan marah jika aku menginjakan kaki di area teritorialnya."

Amaru beraut wajah heran saat Naruto memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

" Tenang saja aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika Sasuke-senpai memarahimu. Aku bisa mati digorok kepala sekolah jika dokumen itu tidak ada cap milik ketua dewan."

Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya Naruto mau menunggu di ruangan konseling itu.

Sepeninggal Amaru, yang dilakukan Naruto hanya duduk terdiam dimeja Sasuke sambil mengamati ruangan itu. Untuk ukuran ruangan orang cuek bebek macam Sasuke, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai estetika dan kerapihan. Bisa dilihat dari dokumen-dokumen -entah-apalah-itu- yang disusun dengan rapih di setiap sudut meja nampak bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, tapi Sasuke cukup lihai juga menatanya.

" Are?"

Mata Naruto terpaku kearah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas . Nampak disana sekelompok siswa-siswi yang Naruto yang yakini mereka adalah teman-teman Sasuke semasa SMP. Yah Naruto bisa lihat wajah papan triplek milik Sasuke yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang bersebelahan dengan sosok Shion yang tersenyum ~ ternyata mereka sekelas.

" Omae, nani suru nda?"

Kepala Naruto reflek menoleh kearah pintu dimana ada sosok Sasuke dengan wajah angker sambil menenteng 'death-notenya'.

" Loh, teme!"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah melontarkan hujatan. Aura intimidasi Sasuke nampaknya tidak berefek terhadap si pirang yang nyatanya masih memasang wajah skeptisnya.

" Dari mana saja kau?! " Naruto balik bertanya. Dia bangun dari singgasana milik Sasuke dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya.

" Stempel milikmu mana?"

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Dobe."

" Aku sedang menunggu temanku mencarimu. Dia ingin kau menstempel dokumen itu."

Naruto menunjuk tumpukan map di meja Sasuke dengan dagunya.

" Taruh saja dokumen itu disitu. Akan ku stempel nanti. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk." ujar Sasuke cuek. Dia nampak sedang memeriksa beberapa buku di suatu rak khusus buku-buku miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah meradang tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap cuek Sasuke.

" Temanku butuh stempel itu segera. Dia sedang berkeliling hanya untuk mencarimu. Kalau kau tidak punya waktu untuk menstempel semua dokumen ini , berikan stempel itu padaku! Biar aku saja yang menstempelinya."

" Kau pikir -oi apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berseru ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menyerangnya dari belakang dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke.

" Dimana kau menyimpan stempel itu huh?"

" Berhenti meraba-raba badanku!"

" Katakan dulu dimana kau sembunyikan stempelnya, baka Teme!"

" D-dobe kau benar-benar..."

" Ekhemmm! Jika kalian ingin bermesraan, mohon jangan dilakukan di area sekolah ya!"

suara intrupsi dari Neji sukses membuat aksi grepe-grepe Naruto terhenti. Mereka berdua kompak menoleh kearah sosok fukukaichou Neji Hyuuga sedang berdiri sementara Amaru mengintip dari belakang dengan wajah merona.

" Siapa juga yang sedang bermesraan?"

" Terlihat jelas di mataku, Namikaze-san."

Neji menyeringai merasa menang kala melihat wajah Naruto semerah tomat. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya dia tidak ambil pusing dengan celotehan Neji dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Sasuke, mana stempelnya. Sementara kau sibuk mencari buku itu, biar aku saja yang membantumu menstempel dokumen dari kepala sekolah."

Sasuke pun merogoh saku blazernya dan melemparkan stampel mini kearah Neji.

" Nah ladies, masalah sudah selesai."

* * *

Minato nampak mondar-mandir bak setrikaan baju di hadapan Rin. Si duda keren beranak satu itu terus- terusan menatap jam tangan sambil sesekali merapal sumpah serapah kepada orang yang sedang ditunggunya tidak juga datang ke tempat diadakannya jumpa pers di sebuah hotel ternama milik keluarga Uchiha.

15.35 PM.

" Sanchou-sama, bisakah anda duduk dengan tenang?"

" Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Sepuluh menit lagi siarannya akan dimulai. Sementara si Eskimo-ahh si gunung es berjalan itu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya!"

Rin hanya menghela nafas lelah. Melihat bosnya mondar-mandir tidak jelas membuatnya jadi pusing itu memang tidak bisa sedikit saja menunggu orang. Sedari tadi yang dilakukan olehnya hanya mondar mandir tidak ruangan tunggu Minato terbuka dan menanpilkan sosok Fugaku yang berjalan cepat kearah Minato.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Tepat di langkah Minato yang ke 111 sosok kepala keluarga Uchiha akhirnya menampakan diri. Raut cemberut Minato langsung terlihat. Namun dia sadar mengocehi Fugaku juga tidak ada gunanya sekarang. S-sial dia mulai nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Minato berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah kita mulai saja jumpa persnya."

" Hn."

Kilatan blitz kamera wartawan langsung menerpa wajah Minato dan juga Fugaku kala mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk jumpa pers. Wartawan yang sibuk dengan kameranya masing-masing pun kini langsung berkerumun layaknya semut kearah Minato dan juga Fugaku yang duduk di sebuah meja yang dipenuhi pengeras suara maupun alat perekam.

"Kepada awak media semuanya..." Minato dengan senyum merekahnya melirik kearah Fugaku yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Aku Namikaze Minato -ayah dari Naruto mengumumkan dengan resmi acara pertunangan putriku dan juga Uchiha Sasuke putra dari Uchiha Fugaku akan diadakan pada tanggal 10 Juli tahun ini. Jadi, aku sangat memohon pada kalian untuk jangan menyebarkan berita yang macam-macam mengenai putra dan putri . Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Seorang wartawan berkacamata bulat mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" Namikaze-san, apakah tidak terlalu dini menjodohkan mereka seperti itu? Bukankah mereka masih di bawah umur?"

Minato hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi pertanyaan dari wartawan berambut silver di depannya.

" Tidak. Karena mereka sudah kami jodohkan sedari mereka bayi."

Semua orang kompak tertuju kearah pria berwajah dingin yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

" Maa~ jadi begitulah." tambah Minato. Dalam hati dia mengutuk sahabatnya karena bicara terlalu adakah alasan yang lebih bagus? Seperti, mereka itu saling mencintai misalnya ?Ini terkesan mereka itu terlalu errr -egois?

" Ah, kalau begitu...Jika sudah bertunangan nanti bagaimana kelanjutan karir Naru?" seorang wartawan wanita bersurai biru berujar.

" Soal itu sih biar Naruto saja yang memutuskannya."

" Aku ingin calon menantuku tinggal di rumahku."

Mata biru Minato melotot kearah Fugaku yang menatap datar dirinya.

" Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin cepat-cepat dapat cucu?"

" H-hoi..." Minato menyikut perut Fugaku agak keras dan dibalas dengan sikutan juga oleh Fugaku.

Para wartawan bersweatdrop ria melihat kedua kepala keluarga ternama itu saling sikut meributkan soal tempat tinggal masa depan anak-anak mereka.

Sementara itu...

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang duduk di sebuah taman bersama seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

" Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" laki-laki berjaket hitam bernama Juugo membuka pembicaraan.

" Hmm." Punggung gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion itu merosot bersender di bangku taman. Sementara mata violetnya menatap corak abstrak awan cyrus yang terlukis di langit.

" Sepertinya dia sangat marah kepadaku ya?Meski dia bilang untuk tidak memikirkannya, aku yakin jauh di dalam hatinya dia masih sangat membenciku."

" Kau sudah nonton berita hari ini?"

" Sudah."

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Shion meremat ujung roknya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

" Yang harus ku lakukan ya?" ujarnya sambil memandang kearah sekelompok gagak yang terbang di udara.

" Apa kau akan menyerah?"

" Aku sudah sejauh ini mencarinya, mencari alasan palsu, kurasa sampai disini saja..."

Manix violet itu menatap Juugo dengan penuh keyakinan.

" -kebohonganku. Akan ku ungkapkan tidak akan membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

"Hmm...semoga berhasil." ujar Juugo. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Shion dengan lembut.

" Arigatou na, Juugo-san."

* * *

"Hoammhh~ " Naruto menguap lebar menghiraukan eksistensi Sasuke yang sedang sibuk 'mencoret-coret' kertas di depannya. Niatnya hari ini untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke menguap lenyap entah kemana. Yang jelas dia lebih adem ayem duduk bersantai ria di ruangan konseling daripada harus membuang tenaga mengurusi stand cafe dan panggung drama milik kelasnya. Biarlah ketua kelasnya yang bernama Tenten itu memarahinya besok. Yang jelas dia sudah tahu bagiannya dan akan dia selesaikan besok saja. Hari ini dia sedang malas. Suara keyboard laptop milik teman Sasuke yang bernama Nehi atau siapapun itu namanya cukup mengganggu telinganya sebenarnya.

Namun mengamati wajah serius Sasuke lebih menarik minatnya.

" Hei, kemana anggota OSIS yang lain? Kalian bekerja berdua saja?" Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa empuk yang entah kenapa bisa ada di ruangan itu. Sementara netra birunya melirik kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Namun nihil. Ruang konseling ini benar-benar tempat yang buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu. Heran benar dia,kenapa Sasuke begitu betah berlama-lama di ruangan , televisi pun tidak ada.

" Ne, tentu saja semuanya sibuk mengurusi kelasnya masing-masing, Namikaze-san." ujar Neji dengan nada sindiran.

" Kau menyindirku?"

" Kau yang merasa loh ya."

Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi 'mak ember ' itu. Intensitas bicaranya kenapa jadi banyak sekali melebihi biasanya sih? Tidak sadar juga orang itu jika Sasuke tidak bisa bekerja kalau ada suara berisik yang mengganggunya.

"Naruto, dari pada kau mengganggu kami disini. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Hari sudah sore."

" Tou-san menyuruhku untuk menyeretmu ikut bersamaku aku akan me-nung-gu-mu!"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti menulis. Mata onyxnya menatap mata biru Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga.

" Untuk apa?"

" Tou-san mengundang keluargamu datang ke rumah. Jika aku tidak pulang membawamu, tamatlah riwayatku."ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan e-mail yang ayahnya kirim kepadanya.

''Tou-san mengundang keluarga Uchiha makan malam. Datanglah bersama Sasuke!Jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan Tou-san lakukan kepadamu.'

"Katakan pada mereka aku sibuk." Dan Sasuke pun kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

" Oi, undangan calon mertua tidak baik loh."

Menghela nafas lelah, akhirnya Sasukr menyerah. Jika dipikir, dia sendiri yang memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti permainannya. Namun di tengah jalan, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa berat hati menjalani sandiwara ini.

" Baiklah." ujarnya lesu. Benar-benar hari yang sebal.

* * *

Jam dinding di kediaman Namikaze sudah menunjukan pukul delapan dentingan alat makan nampak terdengar nyaring di ruang makan di kediaman itu.

" Nee Naru-chan, kudengar sekolahmu sedang ada festival?"

" Ha'i, Mikoto-baasama." ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

"Wah...kelasmu mengadakan apa, Naru?"

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah steak buatan koki dirumahnya tiba-tiba menoleh kearah si Uchiha menelan kudapannya cepat-cepat merasa sangat 'exited' ingin menceritakan kegiatannya di sekolah kepada Itachi.

" Ya, biasa sih. Kelasku hanya mendirikan stand cafe dan panggung drama."

" Apa kau ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya?" ini pertanyaan dari ayahnya - senang sekali karena anaknya akhirnya bisa ikut dalam kegiatan sekolah seperti siswa pada umumnya. Selama ini, jangankan ikut dalam kegiatan festival sekolah , pelajaran sehari-hari saja dia kerap absen dan lebih memilih menghadiri acara tv atau tour menyanyi keluar kota.

" Ya."Mimik Naruto seketika berubah masam.

"Tapi jadi pelayan" lanjutnya dengan wajah tidak berminat.

" Itu cocok untukmu."

" Gezzz, apa katamu Teme!"

"Aku bicara soal kenyataan."

" Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

" Hmm...steaknya enak." ujar Sasuke tidak nyambung.

" .ke!"

Dan oceham mereka berdua pun akhirnya bisa di atasi saat suara dingin nan tegas Fugaku mengintrupsi mereka. Sementara Mikoto dan Minato tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat interaksi keduanya.

" Gomen." ucap keduanya serempak sambil tertunduk lesu. Hal itu tak heran mengundang gelak tawa Itachi, Mikoto bahkan sosok minim ekspresi dan pelit senyum semacam Fugaku.

" Aku sudah menduganya. Jika ada Naruto, manshion Uchiha pasti akan jadi lebih ne, Itachi-kun?"

" Ah, aku bisa mengobrol banyak dengan calon adik ipar. Tidak mengobrol dengan otoutoku yang sudah seperti gunung batu berjalan itu."

Minato hanya tersenyum kecut saat membicarakan soal itu. Naruto pergi, kediaman Namikaze ini akan terasa sepi sekali.

Perubahan raut wajah Minato itu disadari oleh Fugaku yang duduk di sebrangnya.

" Kau bisa mengunjungi putrimu kapan saja."

Mikoto menatap wajah Minato yang terlihat murung. Benar juga, selama ini Minato hanya hidup berdua di kediaman luas ini tanpa sosok Kushina selama sepuluh tahun. Jelas saja, dia akan merasa kesepian jika Naruto sampai pindah ke manshion Uchiha.

" Naruto juga boleh menginap disini kapan saja."

" Eh?! Benarkah?"

" Tentu saja."

" Sayangku, Naruto-chan~ "

Minato lekas menghambur kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

" Ah, Tou-san lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas, ttebayou!"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat suasana di meja makan itu. Begitu ramai dan terasa hangat. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cerminan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bagi Sasuke, sebenarnya sandiwara ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

* * *

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di sandaran sofa berwarna maroon di ruang keluarga Namikaze yang besar. Acara makan malam bersama keluarga calon tunangannya berlanjut ke acara karaoke bersama. Meski dirinya tidak ikut menyanyi, dia bisa melihat wajah ceria ibunya yang sangat antusias mendengarkan Naruto bernyanyi. Tak hanya ibunya maupun Itachi, ayahnya - Fugaku bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kala melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto yang mengajaknya bernyanyi bersama tanpa sungkan.

" Jujur, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Naruto seceria itu."

Sasuke terkesiap saat ayah Naruto tiba-tiba bergeser tempat duduk menjadi di sebelahnya. Pria berambut pirang itu memandang putrinya dengan lembut.

" Eh? " Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Sudah lama? Apa tidak salah? Sasuke saja menganggap senyuman Naruto lebih lebar dari gadis kebanyakan dan intensitas senyumnya bahkan melebihi intensitas orang normal.

" Anak itu, meskipun kelihatannya dia selalu tersenyum ke banyak orang, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat kesepian. Itu semenjak dia kehilangan ibunya. Makanya untuk mengusir rasa sepinya dia berusaha keras untuk terjun ke dunia hiburan seperti mendiang ibunya."

Mata onyxnya memandang Naruto yang sedang menyanyi bersama dengan Mikoto.

'Kesepian, kah?'

" Bagiku, Naruto itu seperti sebuah lilin paling terang yang menerangi hidupku setelah kepergian istriku." ujarnya disertai senyum kecil yang mengembang.

Mata biru Minato memandang lurus mata onyx Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Terlepas dari kau menyukainya atau tidak, kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik.Ne, Sasuke-kun."

Geinojin To Kaichou-sama

( Artist and President Council )

NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFem!Naru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Fem!Naru/ typo yang merusak pemandangan/ AU!/ alur kecepetan / story amburadul/update ngaret

Summary : Masa SMPnya telah berakhir! Saat di puncak karirnya, Namikaze Naruto-artis muda berbakat itu harus vakum?! Menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah elit semacam St. Mangekyo membuatnya merana! Pertemuan gilanya dengan sang ketua dewan sekolah membuat trio anggota SFC dan seisi sekolah jadi heboh. Ada apakah?

*

*

*

Author proudly present...

Chapter 7

DUAR!!! DUAR!!!

Letupan kembang api berwarna - warni nampak menghiasi langit St. Mangekyo. Letuapan demi letupan muncul sebagai tanda dimulainya acara Festival Tahunan yang diadakan St.Mangekyo. Nampak orang dari berbagai kalangan datang ke acara ini dengan penuh suka cita.

" Uwahh~ ramai sekali." Naruto melongok dari jendela stand kafe miliknya yang terletak di dalam kelas. " Apa setiap tahun selalu seperti ini?" Naruto menoleh kearah Amaru yang sedang mempersiapkan kostumnya.

" Kudengar memang Festival St. Mangekyo selalu ramai setiap tahunnya. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini, tidak kalah ramai dengan tahun sebelumnya."

" _Are._ " Manik biru Naruto membulat kala melihat sosok Shion berada di kerumunan orang. " Amaru-chan aku akan keluar sebentar. "

" Ehh?!! Mau kemana? Tenten bisa marah jika kau pergi lagi!" teriak Amaru.

" Tenang saja. Hanya sebentar!"

Dan Naruto pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Amaru di dalam kelas.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang St. Mangekyo, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dan membuat orang-orang sekitar berdecak kagum. Tak lama keluarlah Mikoto dengan setelan dress berwarna putih gading serta topi jeraminya. Di lehernya nampak sebuah kamera mini menggantung. Diikuti setelahnya Itachi keluar dengan pakaian santai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jins.

" _Saa, Tachi-kun!_ "

" Apa Kaa-sama yakin, Sasuke tidak akan marah jika kita datang kesini?"

Mikoto berkacak pinggang menatap Itachi.

" Kita datang bukan untuk melihat anak itu! Kita kan datang untuk melihat Naru-chan memakai kostum maid? Kyaaaa~ "

Itachi hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah ajaib ibunya sendiri.

" Sayang sekali ya, ayahmu tidak ikut. Tapi tenang saja akan ku abadikan dengan kamera miliku ini. Hoho. "

" Hahaha yah, apa boleh buat kan, Tou-sama sedang sibuk bekerja. Ayo, Kaa-sama kita cari Naru-chan."

Sepasang ibu-anak itu pun berjalan memasuki area sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Sementara itu, Sasuke terlihat berjalan-jalan mengelilingi stand-stand makanan di area halaman utama sambil mengawasi jalannya festival. Sebagai ketua dewan dia bertanggung jawab atas kelancaran jalannya festival. Namun di sela-sela padatnya pengunjung, dia melihat sekelebat surai pirang berlari dengan kostum maidnya.

" Dobe, itu. Dia pasti berusaha kabur dari festival ini."

Saat hendak mengejar Naruto, sesorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sasuke pun reflek menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" _Ohayou, Sasuke-kun._ " sapa Shion sembari melambaikan tangannya.

" Shion? Kenapa kau disini?" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Aku datang kesini untuk melihat-lihat. Bukankah festival ini terbuka untuk umum?"

" Ya, tapi kupikir kau sudah kembali ke Hokkaido."

" Apa kau sedang sibuk? Keberatan jika menemaniku berkeliling?"

Sekilas Sasuke menatap jam tangannya. Jam 9 pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu sampai acara puncak Festival berlangsung.

" Kurasa berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan mengelilingi stand - stand makanan maupun aksesoris yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan. Tanpa disadari, Naruto menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" Sudah kuduga, gadis itu datang untuk bertemu dengan Teme. Arrrgh...untuk apa aku susah-susah mengejarnya jika begi-" DUK. Naruto terjatuh saat tanpa sengaja seseorang menabraknya.

" Kau, Naru-chan penyanyi pop itu kan?" seorang pria menunjuk kearahnya yang sedang mengelus pantatnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu di tanah.

" Eh, benarkah?!" pengunjung lain nampak menyahut.

" Mana - mana?!"

" _Kawaii~_ Kamera mana kamera?! "

Suasana menjadi sangat heboh saat kerumunan pengunjung itu mengerubungi Naruto yang tanpa pengamanan.

" Naru-chan minta tanda tangannya!"

" Ayo kita foto bersama, Naru-chan!!"

" Arghh...jangan menarik tanganku. Sakitt!"

Naruto memekik kesakitan saat dirinya ditarik kesana kemari oleh fans-fansnya. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dan membawanya menjauhi kerumunan massa. Mereka berdua berlari memasuki gedung olahraga untuk bersembunyi dari fans Naruto yang mengejar mereka.

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto melepas jaket itu dan terkejut mendapati sosok Gaara yang menolongnya.

" Gaara-senpai?!"

" Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Napas Gaara tersengal-sengal memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Dia terkekeh saat menyadari sudah terlalu lama dia tidak berlari sekencang tadi.

" Ano, arigatou. " Naruto menyerahkan jaket hitam milik senior kelas 12 itu dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya pemuda bersurai merah itu menolongnya.

" Kenapa kau berkeliaran dengan kostum seperti itu diluar?"

" Ah, kelasku sedang mendirikan stand kafe di kelas kami. Aku yang bertugas jadi pelayannya. Gaara-senpai tidak ikut festival?"

" Aku tidak tertarik." Gaara mengambil sebuah bola basket dari keranjang dan memasukannya ke dalam ring. Naruto hanya mengamati siswa berambut merah itu bermain basket dalam diam. Setiap kali dirinya melihat Gaara entah mengapa dia merasa jika Gaara memiliki persamaan dengan dirinya. Kesepian? Dia tidak pernah melihatnya bersama teman-temannya. Malah yang dia dengar hanya rumor buruk tentang Gaara.

" Senpai, mau jadi temanku?"

Bola basket yang hendak dilempar Gaara jatuh menggelinding di lantai.

" Apa?!"

" Mou, apa senpai tidak dengar? Kau mau jadi temanku. Aku mungkin bisa jadi teman ngobrolmu."

" Tidak, terima kasih." jawabnya singkat. Tangannya menambil bola yang menggeling tadi dan menembakannya ke dalam ring untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Kulihat kau sepertinya butuh teman untuk mengobrol."

Gaara menautkan alis. Memandang penuh tanya ke arah gadis pirang yang sedang mencoba mendribble bola basket yang dijatuhkannya.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

" Tentu saja!" Naruto melempar bola basket itu ke arah Gaara dan dengan sigap diterima oleh empunya. " Senpai terlalu pendiam dan penyendiri. Kupikir senpai perlu seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi orang itu."

" Kau - apa tidak mendengar rumor-rumor yang terdengar di sekolah ini? Jika kau berteman denganku, hidupmu akan susah."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya -kesal. Memang dia mendengar berbagai rumor buruk tentang senpai bersurai maroon di depannya. Anak yakuza, mantan pengedar narkoba, mantan teroris, serta sederet kriminalitas lainnya. Dirinya seorang artis, tentu saja dia tidak suka hal-hal berbau gosip murahan seperti itu.

" Sampai hari ini pun hidupku sudah susah karena si Teme dan fans mengerikannya itu."

" Katakan itu pada seseorang yang dikejar oleh fansnya sendiri."

Dengusan Naruto mengudara.Dia hampir mati dikeroyok fansnya sendiri. Benar, dimana-mana fans sama mengerikannya.

" Jadi, mau mengobrol denganku?"

*

*

*

" Tidak apa-apa jika aku mengajakmu untuk berkeliling bersamaku? Kudengar kau yang jadi ketua dewannya. Pasti kau sangat sibuk."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berkeliling mengitari area festival cukup lama.

" Sebaiknya kita mengobrol disini saja ya."

Sasuke melihat plang kelas yang tertera di atas pintu. Stand kafe milik Naruto. Mata onyxnya mengobservasi area kelas yang disulap menjadi maid kafe dan mencari sosok Naruto yang dia kira kabur dari tugasnya. Berdecak saat penyanyi berambut pirang itu ternyata belum kembali ke kelasnya.

" Ada apa? " tanya Shion disela-sela kegiatannya memilih menu.

 _"Iie, nandemonai."_

" Kau mau pesan sesuatu?Aku - aku pesan omurice dan strawberry milk shake saja."

" Tidak. Terima kasih. Kau saja." Sasuke menyangga dagunya sambil menghela napas bosan. Shion pun menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat bosan. Yah, siapa yang tidak bosan jika berjalan-jalan dengan orang pendiam dan culun sepertinya?

" Sasuke, sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut tanda penasaran. Dia cukup dibuat kaget saat Shion tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Sepertinya image Shion si Pemalu tidak berlaku hari ini. Nyatanya dia cukup berani dengan memegang tangannya tanpa sungkan.

" Mungkin ini terdengar tiba-tiba buatmu. Bohong jika waktu itu aku tidak menyukaimu setelah apa yang kau perbuat untukku. Aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku terlalu lama, Sasuke. Meski aku yakin ini sudah terlambat. Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis cantik dan populer seperti Namikaze-san. Namun, kau harus tahu jika perasaanku masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Aishiteruyo, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Shion datang mengintrupsi pengakuan Shion. Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Shion. Pikirannya langsung kacau hanya karena mendengar pengakuan dari gadis bermanik violet itu. Pengakuan yang dulu sangat ingin dia dengar dari gadis bermarga Tanaka itu.

Kasak kusuk di stand itu pun mulai terdengai mulai dari para pelayan hingga ke customer yang datang hingga membuat Sasuke risih.

"Nee, itukan tunangan Naru-chan yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa dia bersama gadis lain?"

" Mungkin selingkuhan."

" Bodoh, jangan keras-keras! Dia bisa dengar!"

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke sekitaranya yang berubah sedikit ramai dengan suara bisik-bisik dimana-mana dan Sasuke yakin jika dirinyalah yang menjadi topik perbincangan mereka.

" Shion, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu tapi-"

" Aku tahu." Shion menyela diselingi senyum kecut yang terukir di bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, mana mungkin kau menerimaku. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu dan meninggalkanmu. Aku memang seorang pengecut. Aku selalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku. " Air mata nampak menggenang di sudut mata Shion. Dia mendengar semuanya. Jelas -bahkan sangat jelas. Jika dirinya memang bukanlah siapa-siapa Sasuke. "Dulu aku selalu berpikir jika gadis yatim piatu sepertiku tidak akan cocok bersamamu. Kau pintar, tampan, kaya dan populer. Jadi aku memendam perasaanku."

Shion meremat ujung roknya. Dia setengah mati bertahan untuk tidak menangis di depan Sasuke. Namun gagal. Air mata sukses menetes tanpa halangan menuruni pipi gadis itu. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit sekali.

Sementara itu di luar kelas, Naruto berdiri dengan jaket masih menutupi kepalanya. Di depannya Gaara berdiri dengan kedua tangan di masukan kedalam saku celana.

" Ano, t-terima kasih Gaara-senpai. Berkatmu aku tertolong." ujar Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal.

" Tak masalah."

" I-ini jaketmu." Naruto memberikan jaket yang menurupi kepalanya kepada pemiliknya. " Aku akan kembali ke kelasku."

Naruto pun buru-buru melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Namun Gaara terheran dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terhenti diambang pintu. Penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lihat, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kau-"

Mata jade Gaara terpaku kearah dua sosok di dalam sana. Shion dan Sasuke. Lalu teralih ke Naruto yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bukankah Sasuke dan Naruto bertunangan? Umumnya gadis akan cemburu bila pasangannya bersama gadis lain. Namun wajah Naruto terlihat biasa saja. Apa keduanya benar-benar saling menyukai?

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Dia bahkan pura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke yang duduk bersama Shion di stand kafe kelasnya.

" Oi!"

Naruto terkaget bukan kepalang saat Sasuke malah menoleh kearahnya dan menghampirinya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Mereka pun sukses menarik perhatian banyak orang. Bahkan ada beberapa yang dengan sengaja mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponsel secara diam-diam. Tenten selaku ketua kelas yang berniat mengomel kepada Naruto jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali melangkah mundur karena kejadian itu. Ah, dia terlalu takut berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

" Ada apa? "

" Dari mana saja? Kau tahu, aku melihatmu berkeliaran diluar dan tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Seolah bosan mendengar Sasuke yang sok menasehatinya.

" Yang tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar bukannya kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto skeptis. Dia melirik Shion yang masih duduk di tempatnya sambil memandang kearah mereka.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya- "

Sasuke terdiam menyadari kebodohannya. Benar juga, harusnya dia berkeliling dan melihat-lihat keadaan tapi dia malah duduk enak dengan gadis yang bukan tunangannya. Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi wajar saja jika dia jadi bahan perbincangan orang dari tadi.

" Baiklah kali ini kau kulepaskan. Tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu? Bawa keluar aku dari situasi ini." Sasuke berbisik di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Naruto kembali memandang Shion yang masih terpaku kearah mereka. Dia paham maksud Sasuke sekarang.

" Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu jika-"

" Sayang!" Sasuke membekap Naruto dengan rangkulannya yang tiba-tiba. " Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Sasuke mati-matian mengubur rasa malunya untuk saat ini.

Naruto melotot horror kearah Sasuke yang berubah total dan keluar dari sosoknya. Apa Sasuke pernah casting sebuah drama atau semacamnya? Shion yang melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke pun hanya bisa tertunduk kecewa. Dia sudah kalah total hanya dengan melihat reaksi itu. Tentu saja Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto dari pada dirinya. Namun, hatinya merasa lega karena dia sudah mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Sasuke.

Suara kursi digeser membuat dua sejoli yang sedang berakting itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Shion berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar pesanannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

" Kau mengecewakannya bodoh."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam.Naruto sudah bersiap melindungi kepalanya jika tahu-tahu Sasuke berniat memukulnya. Namun alih-alih mendapat pukulan, tunangannya itu malah menepuk puncak kepalanya.

" Terima kasih."

" Terima kasih untuk apa? Ngomong-ngomong tidak apa-apa membiarkan pacarmu begitu?"

" Dia bukan pacarku." Sasuke melotot menakuti Naruto. Sayangnya, gadis itu terlalu tangguh untuk ditakuti pelototan orang semacam Sasuke.

" Well, setidaknya saat kau bersamaku. Setelah sandiwara ini selesai, siapa yang tahu?"

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

" Kau tidak tahu jika ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjaga orang yang sangat merepotkan seperti dirimu." ujar Sasuke menyerupai bisikan.

*

*

*

 _"Nande koko ni?"_ Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang saat memergoki ibunya beserta Itachi sedang menghadiri festival di sekolahnya.

"Aku datang untuk melihat Naru-chan."

"Dia sedang sibuk. Lagi pula, kenapa menyuruhku datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

" Bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita melihat-lihat sekolah Sasuke bersama-sama? Kaa-sama, aku, kau dan juga Naru-chan." Itachi dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa melihat-lihatnya sendiri! Tidak usah-"

"Mikoto-basan! Itachi-nii!"

Ketiga pasang mata kompak menoleh kearah gadis yang sedang berlari menuju mereka dengan kostum maidnya. Dia berhenti di depan mereka dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

 _" Gomenasai,_ aku telah membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke juga baru sampai."

" Eh?" Manik biru Naruto memandang kearah sosok siswa bersurai raven di sampingnya.

" Kenapa kau disini?" tunjuk Naruto kearah Sasuke yang nampak menekuk wajahnya.

"Tanyakan itu kepada dua orang di depan kita.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang menuju kearah Mikoto dan juga Itachi.

" Itachi-nii bilang, Mikoto-basan ingin melihat-lihat festival bersamaku."

" Ne, bukannya lebih menyenangkan jika kita pergi bersama?" ujar Mikoto disertai senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan bagi Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

" Kami sedang sibuk." Sasuke memutar bola matanya -bosan. " Kami tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Naruto, kau juga harus mengurus stand kafe milikmu kan?"

Naruto menoleh saat dia merasakan sikutan di pinggangnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kurang suka saat Sasuke menggunakan namanya sebagai alasan.

" Ah, itu benar." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kaku.

" _Zannen desu ne?"_ Wajah ceria Mikoto berubah murung. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati dengan ibunya. Lagi pula, ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus agar ibunya dan yang lainnya percaya dengan sandiwara yang mereka lakukan.

" Kalau begitu, satu atau dua jam kurasa tidak masalah."

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan adiknya. Memang, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak jika itu adalah permintaan sang ibu.

" Nah, kalau ramai begini kan aku jadi senang!"

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Pasalnya siswa yang menjabat sebagai _kaichou_ di sekolahnya itu tiba-tiba saja menggandengnya.

" O-oi..."

" Jangan membuat Kaa-sama dan aniki curiga."

" Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga?"

BLIZT!

Naruto dan Sasuke mengedip ngedipkan netra mereka masing-masing karena Mikoto baru saja memotret keduanya secara terang-terangan.

"Okaa-sama! / Mikoto-basan!"

Mikoto terkikik geli saat mendapati ekspresi Sasuke dan Naruto merona malu. Ya ampun, bahkan perutnya sampai terasa melilit karena dia menahan tawanya.

" Ini foto yang sangat manis sekali! Ne, Tachi-kun?

" Hentikan itu, Kaa-san. Lihat, mereka berdua jadi malu!"

Sepasang ibu anak itu pun akhirnya tertawa senang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto kompak memasang wajah kesalnya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan menyusuri stand-stand di area halaman depan yang semakin ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang. Sampai tak terasa mereka malah terpisah karena saking padatnya pengunjung.

*

*

*

 _"Doushite?"_

Naruto mendongkak memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengamati sekeliling. Kepalanya menelusuri segala penjuru bak lampu mercusuar mencari sosok ibunya dan Itachi yang -entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang ditelan kerumunan pengunjung.

"Mereka tidak terlihat dimana pun."

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita kembali saja? Aku yakin, Tenten sedang mencariku sekarang."

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Di tengah keramaian seperti ini akan merepotkan jika sampai ada pengunjung yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Bisa-bisa insiden waktu lalu bisa terulang.

" Pakai ini!" Sasuke mencomot sebuah wig berwarna hitam dari stand cosplay disitu dan memakaikannya di kepala Naruto. "Akan merepotkan jika ada fansmu yang melihatmu berkeliaran disini."

" Aku berasa jadi seorang _otaku_." keluhnya begitu rambut palsu itu selesai dipakainya. "

"Jangan kebanyakan protes!"

 _"Ittai!"_ Naruto mengaduh saat Sasuke dengan teganya menjitak kepalanya yang bermahkotakan wig berwarna hitam itu.

 ** _GROWLL~_**

Sasuke celigukan saat tiba-tiba telinganya disambangi suara aneh. Begitu dilihatnya, Naruto sedang cengengesan sambil memegangi perutnya dengan wajah merona.

" Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?"

Dan dengusan Sasuke pun mengudara.

Deru motor hitam nampak terdengar di sebuah taman di dekat St. Mangekyo. Seorang pria jakung berjaket hitam melepaskan helm yang dipakainya dan menampilkan surai orange kecoklatan si pemilik.

" Shion." panggilnya begitu dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah menunduk sendirian di bangku taman.

Shion mendongkak. Air matanya merembes jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya setelah sekian kali dia menghapusnya.

"Juugo-san?"

Pria yang disapa Juugo itu melangkah mendekati Shion yang duduk sendirian disana. Dia melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya di bahu rapuh gadis bermanik violet itu.

" Jika kau terus berada disini, kau bisa terkena flu." ujar Juugo kala melihat Shion kembali menundukan kepalanya.

" Aku kalah."

Hembusan angin sore itu membawa dedaunan kecil berterbangan ke segala penjuru taman. Hening menguasai keduanya. Dan Juugo tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

" Aku tidak punya harapan lagi, Juugo-san."

" Sudahlah..."

Telapak tangan besar Juugo hinggap di puncak kepala Shion dan mengelusnya. Membuat Shion merasa tenang untuk sesaat.

" Andai yang kusukai itu dirimu, Juugo-san."

Tangan Juugo merosot turun dari puncak kepala Shion. Rona merah muda terlihat samar muncul di kedua pipinya.Perasaan apa ini?

" K-kau harus cepat kembali ke apartemenmu!"

 _"Ha'i."_

Sementara itu...

" Oi, teme belikan aku itu!"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

" Apa?!"

"Belikan aku _okonomiyaki_!"

" Hei, pakai uangmu sendiri sana!"

Naruto mendengus keras. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kadar konsentrat kepeliatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dan ayolah, dia hanya butuh beberapa ratus yen untuk membeli satu bungkus _okonomiyaki_.

" Uangku di dalam tas. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambilnya. Lagi pula, Uchiha tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena kau membelikanku makanan itu."

Meski disertai dengusan kasar, pada akhirnya Sasuke membelikannya _okonomiyaki_ yang diminta Naruto.

" Kau tidak beli?"tanya Naruto saat Sasuke kembali dengan sebungkus _okonomiyaki_ di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau memakan makanan yang mirip muntahan seperti ini." jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

" Tidak usah diperjelas juga kan!Kau sengaja membuat selera makanku hilang ya?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata sebagai responnya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada disana sementara Naruto mengekor di belakangnya yang sedang sibuk menghirup aroma makanan yang pesannya.

"Oi, mau coba?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menjulurkan satu sumpit _okonomiyaki_ kearahnya.

"Tidak usah!"

"Ayolah kau pasti suka! Jarang-jarang aku bersikap baik seperti ini denganmu lho!"

Namun Sasuke masih belum menyambut uluran itu dan masih menatap makanan itu seperti menatap benda aneh yang mencurigakan.

" Aku tahu kau juga lapar. Tenang saja, aku tidak memasukan sianida atau racun tikus di dalamnya."

Akhirnya Sasuke menyambut uluran itu dengan ragu-ragu. Jujur saja jika ini pertama kalinya dia memakan makanan seperti itu. Karena lidahnya memang sudah dimanja oleh masakan koki di rumahnya. Yah, rasanya tidak buruk yang dalam kamusnya berarti cukup enak untuk dimakan. Dia sedikit tertipu dengan bentuknya yang menurutnya mirip muntahan itu.

" Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk."jawabnya singkat.

" Satu suapan lagi! Ayo A~"

 **HAP.**

Satu gigitan besar membuat Naruto tertawa dan membuat Sasuke terperanggah.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang lapa _r, dattebayou!_ "

 _"URUSAI!"_

Disisi lain, disebuah stand yang terbilang cukup ramai nampak Trio SFC sedang menjerit-jerit sedih kala di depan mereka terpampang dengan nyata kemesraan idola mereka sedang berduaan di bangku taman sambil suap-suapan!

"Kyaa~ aku benci melihatnya!"

Ino menoleh kearah Sakura yang sibuk menggigiti bantal bergambar Sasuke-jualan mereka.

"Hei, mereka mau seperti itu memangnya kita bisa apa? Seantero Jepang sudah tahu jika mereka berdua akan bertunangan sebentar lagi." sahut Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Memang mustakhil bagi kita untuk mengalahkan seorang Namikaze. Apalagi tadi Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat _cute_ sekali. Kyaaa!"

"Berisik Karin!" Ino menggetok kepala sahabatnya dengan toa yang dipegangnya.

" Hei, lihat! Lihat!" Ino menunjuk kearah dua sejoli yang nampak terpaku dengan hadirnya orang ketiga disitu -lebih tepatnya Sasuke lah yang nampak terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba berseru girang saat sosok Gaara lewat di depan mereka.

"Gaara-senpai!" Naruto berdiri dan menyerahkan _okonomiyaki_ itu kepada Sasuke. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang nampak berwajah gelap saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Memang sudah jadi rahasia umum jika hubungan kedua orang itu kurang baik.

"Aku mau ke ruang musik."

"Wah! Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Naruto dengan nada antusias. Yah, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya terhadap musik.

"Oi, Dobe! Kau lupa jika kita harus mencari Okaa-sama dan Itachi?"

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mereka bukan bayi hilang yang harus dicari, Teme!"

Wajah Sasuke semakin gelap saat dengan sengaja Naruto menggandeng *coret* menyeret Gaara menuju ruang musik dan meninggalkan Sasuke di bangku itu sendirian.

" Apa-apaan mereka itu?!" umpatnya kesal. Dia menatap _okonomiyaki_ dan punggung Naruto secara bergantian. " Padahal dia sama sekali belum memakan benda ini."

*

*

*

 ** _TSUZUKU_**

*

*

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Doumo minna-san~ Ogenki desuka?_

Saya kembali lagi! Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk ke kotak review saya. Kritik dan sarannya sangat saya nanti dari kalian, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya... Silahkan tanyakan seputar fic saya melalui PM ya... Saya usahakan untuk membalasnya dengan cepat. Jangan lupa di **_Favorite, Follow, dan - Review please?_**

Sekian dari saya, semoga menghibur dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!!!


End file.
